Cryptic Rendezvous
by Eiprej
Summary: Michiru, Princess of Neptune, is arranged to be married to the Prince of Uranus. No one expected for Haruka, the handsome Princess of Uranus to visit the planet as well. Michiru takes a liking to Haruka, but with the newly found friendship, what occurs?
1. Chapter 1

'**DA/N: A new chapter story I've written, what a shock. Fff- I think I'll be able to completely stick with this one, it's one of those ideas that have just stuck to my mind and hasn't detached since then. Then would be about a month or so ago. :'D It's a wonder why I never wrote it up earlier, but recently I have, and the first chapter is done. I wouldn't particularly say this is a Silver Millennium story even though at first glance it might seem so with the Princesses. The first two chapters are more introductions then anything.  
>Disclaimer; I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon nor the references to mythology. I only own the idea that spawned from my head and my own characters.<br>Couples; HarukaxMichiru, MakotoxAmi, ReixMinako, UsagixMamoru, ect.**

* * *

><p>Michiru Neptune was plagued by so many different emotions right now. Anxiety was the most prominent one, followed by an extreme pang of nervousness and worry. At the lower ends of the spectrum came the icy chill of anger with the slight warmth of excitement. Perfectly manicured hands grasped tighter at the metal in her hands. Well, even tighter, since the item had already been in a death grip before. It's coolness was evaporated by her hand's heat as she turned to gaze into it's glass.<p>

Stunningly beautiful, everyone in her kingdom believed. With her porcelain white skin, seemingly untouched. Wavy tresses of aquamarine hair framed her well angled face. Deep blue eyes that were almost always impossible to impenetrate yet were capable of showing compassion at the right moments. Even down to her slender and curvy body she was beautiful, a perfect figure for a goddess like her.

To herself though, she looked like a complete and utter mess in her hand mirror. Her eyes bore right back into her, showing complete distress. If she payed closer attention, she could faintly see her hairs standing on end, whether it was from the onslaught of emotions or not was questionable. Her facial features were pulled down into a tired expression. An audible sigh left her.

If she didn't put herself together then she'd break right off at the seams, she thought. Something like that would be extremely odd, or at least odd to everyone else. This Michiru was always strong and well-put, fit for any kind of distress. Perfect to everyone too, unbreakable.

Then of course, how could their dear Princess of Neptune be anything but?

'_Put yourself together, Michiru…' _The thought resounded in her head as she tore her stressed gaze from her precious treasure; the aqua mirror. The mirror was far too important to lose. Something important to her and the kingdom, as some rumors mentioned. Something that couldn't break. Yet when she gripped it with enough intensity to nearly bend metal…

Loosening her grip on it, she gently placed it back down on the marble counter, heading to the bathroom in her room. She reached over to turn on the bath, letting hot water pool in the large basin while she stripped off her clothing. Letting the satin white robes fall to the floor, she gingerly stepped into the tub, sighing contently at the calming heat. She closed the tap and relaxed quickly after, slinking further into the water and leaning her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

She felt entirely at peace at the moment. If only she could stay this calm.

-0-

"…chiru… ichiru… Michiru..!" At first the voice was a blurry mess of syllables to her ears, before it cleared up slowly, words intelligible to the aquamarine haired girl. A groan of distaste left her lips as the name was repeated with more frequency, followed by an annoying knock. The voice was smooth; slightly deepened with an annoyed tone to it. A male. A male she knew very well was calling her.

"Michiru! Hey, Michiru, open up!"The voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she finally registered the feel of cool liquid around her bare body. Jerking up straight, she surveyed her surroundings. A sigh of relief followed. She was only in her bathroom after all. Staring down at the clear water she was in, she held back a snort, noting she had fallen asleep. Oh well, who could blame her? She had been tired and stressed.

"I'm coming!" Rising from the water she snagged a towel from a hook and quickly dried herself off. Michiru couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sound of a foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Taking her time in getting dressed, she heard the man murmur something about girls always taking too long to get ready, and she chucked a pillow at the door, smirking at the squeak she heard.

Finally pulling open the door, she raised an eyebrow at the boy standing there.

Naiad Neptune stood before her, arms crossed and a noticeable amused look on his face. A still maturing, adolescent boy, he was only younger then Michiru by a year. Body toned and tanned from the excessive amount of time he spent training outside, he towered over Michiru by two inches. Shaggy, aquamarine hair framed his grinning face while the rest was tied down in a messy ponytail. He detangled his arms from themselves, running a rugged hand through his hair and sighing dramatically.

"Man, Michiru! Do you know how long I was calling you? What, did you fall asleep in the—" He was cut off by his annoyed sister.

"Naiad, did you come here just to say this?" Michiru spoke in irritation, something that made him grin down at her. "No," He responded easily, and when Michiru opened her mouth to demand why he came, she beat him to the chase.

"Actually, I came to get you…" He paused for a second, shuffling his feet when she gave him a confused expression. He didn't continue until his sister cleared her throat, urging him to go on.

"O-Oh, right…." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before suddenly holding out his arm for her to take, not speaking until a minute later. "To, um, escort you. You know?" He was obviously stalling, having trouble with how he was going to put this.

No matter how naïve he seemed, Naiad had seen the obvious change in Michiru's demeanor when their father was mentioned. She'd tense up noticeably, eyes flashing with a mix of emotions. Of course, she'd put back on a straight face, as always. Her brother knew she wasn't one to show extreme emotion, but whatever had happened…

This worried the male. Their had never been many problems with their father, so having Michiru react this way to just hearing his name now, just after last month… he had remembered seeing her rush down the hallway that day, pale-faced and distressed.

"Where, exactly?" Naiad heard Michiru's voice and he looked to her again, biting his lip. He smiled a little after, tilting his head towards the door and keeping his arm extended for her. He felt her slip her arm into the loop his made, her curious gaze on him.

"Father wants to see you."

"Oh." Michiru felt her stomach drop, lurching and she didn't stop the nervous expression the crept onto her face. This was exactly what she had been dreading; another confrontation with her father. Their last meeting hadn't sat so well with her and she had a feeling this one would be as pleasant either. What information would be announced to her now? She gripped her brother's arm only slightly tighter, allowing him to sense her distress.

Michiru knew her brother wasn't stupid. He only played the dumb card to trick fools. And as the fools they were, they believed the act. She was sure that her brother had seen her change around their father, his insightful gaze studying her ever so often.

The female nearly jumped at the feel of a hand on her back.

"It'll be okay, Michi," The male teen consoled her, walking slowly with her and feeling her fingers dig into his sleeve. "Trust me… I'll protect you if you need me, always." He smiled at her gently.

She only weakly smiled back.

-0-

"We're here," Naiad announced loudly, earning him a glare from his pale sister. Announcing it like that didn't help her nerves at all… and upon realizing that Naiad flushed slightly and apologized. The two stood there for a few moments, Michiru's gaze on the door and Naiad's on her.

The poor male was desperate to find out what was wrong. He wanted to know what the ruler had told her, he wanted to help her. Doing so was hard though, if she refused to confide in him. He held back a sigh.

Even if he did know, what would he do? Going against a god… absolutely impossible. He inwardly scowled at how she grasped his sleeve, before the arm slid out of his. "Michiru?" He mumbled, looking down at her. He quickly took note of her features; she had carefully molded them into the same calm and collected one she was always seen with. He smiled faintly at her, gently patting her arm. "You'll be okay?"

"I'll see you in a bit." Naiad nearly broke out into a weak grin at her smooth tone.

If only her brother knew how hard she was trying to keep this up. She wasn't even in the room yet, and she was already struggling to hide her growing worry. She usually never felt the pressure of faking to her family, only now it was coming crashing into her. She cursed it.

-0-

"Father," Michiru greeted as she walked into the room, bowing down slightly and politely. She felt the god's gaze on her form, eyes flickering up to look anywhere but at him for a slightly moment. They lingered on the royal guards covering the corners of the room and knew their eyes were on her from under their helmets. Her eyes finally came back to rest on her father, her own steely gaze on his strong sea green eyes. He tried to search for something in her eyes, anything, but Michiru refused to show anything.

She wanted at least some control at the moment.

However, she knew it wouldn't last long. This was not anyone. Ripped muscles underneath tight clothes, gnarled, large hands grasping at the handle of a sea-colored staff. The staff was adorned with three jagged, sharp points, making it obvious it was the feared weapon of their king. Gray-white hair that fell down to his shoulders, beard following in suit, something that still managed to make him look extremely intimidating. The thing that irked Michiru the most was that her father wasn't always like this, the air of affection he usually had around her wasn't there.

At the moment, Poseidon, ruler of the seas and Neptune was completely serious.

"Michiru, my daughter…" His voice was booming in the room and she tensed up, awaiting his next words. The information that she was reluctant to hear, but had no choice whatsoever in the matter. She held her cool demeanor, taking the unspoken challenge in her father's eyes head on.

That was when his next words hit her hard and her hard gaze faltered.

"The Prince of Uranus is arriving tomorrow." There was no room for argument.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the first chapter for you. A little boring, I guess, but it was necessary, I believe. C: The next chapter will come soon, since I already have the thing down. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and stick along for the ride. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Second chapter is here! This one is more of Haruka's introduction then anything. I hope this chapter doesn't bore you as much, haha. Don't worry though, next chapter is when things finally kick off. Thanks for the people who story alerted this and for the reviews. **

**SangLune; Haha, yes, I know. I wanted to show that this was something that had even the stoic Michiru Kaioh nervous. I'm glad you liked it though. c:**

**Jame Birdsong; Thanks very much, I'm glad you found it good.**

**Lee Lamprush; Thank you, I'm glad you like my work, I'll defintely try and keep up the good work. c;**

**ghostintc; I'm glad you decided to stick along with the story! I hope you find it to your liking.**

**petitaka; Phew, I'm glad you found the start good even though I though it was boring. xD**

**gxFANGIRL XD; Far from boring? o: What a shock, I thought it was completely boring! xD Had you hooked at the summary? I'm glad, haha. Thanks for planning to stick along with it. x3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Haruka's strides were long and quick as she walked down the hallway, fists clenched. Muscles were tense and her face was set in an irritated expression; blond eyebrows were tugged downwards and murky, teal eyes were narrowed in a murderous gaze, making any of the palace servants she passed shiver in fear. "Good morning, Prince—" One man attempted, only to be met with a fiery glare and stark silence.<p>

The female was absolutely furious. Why would her father make such a decision? No, she wasn't irritated at his main decision, only the part of it that included her. Biting her lip, she slammed open the doors to the training grounds, storming outside with her sword strapped to her back. Was he insane? Out of his mind? With all the things that had been going on lately, he was going to send her away?

"_Haruka, you are to escort your brother to Neptune tomorrow." _

At the remembrance of her father's words, she quickly unsheathed her sword, grasping it tightly in her hands and scowling. She continued to stride forward towards a training dummy, stopping in front of it before mercilessly slashing at it with her sword. Straw and wood flew into the air from her irrational attack, and she didn't stop until she heard a loud voice behind her. Her eyes ran over the destroyed training equipment.

"Sir!" The out of breath call came, making the blond twirl on her heel to stare at the owner of said voice. She was met with the worried and confused gaze of a familiar face. "Spar with me," She demanded with a low tone, throwing a short sword towards the General, who caught it easily. The questioning look still stayed on his face while the brooding female got into a fighting stance, crouched.

"Princess, is there something—" Words were cut off as she suddenly lunged for him, making him sidestep to miss her sword by an inch. His lips curled down into a offended sneer as he got on the defensive, jumping back each time the sword was swiped at him.

There was a problem here. The person in front of him, Haruka Theoi Uranus, did not normally fight like this. Her movements were rash and brutal, completely lacking coordination. Of course, at moments she could be rash, but at the moment she was completely uncoordinated.

"Hey!" He snapped when she carelessly thrusted her sword forward towards his shoulder, missing the target completely but nicking his cheek with the blade. He felt a light trickle of blood run down tan skin, his eyes narrowing and he moved his blade to block an incoming attack from her. "Haruka," The growl escaped his throat as he pushed her blade back, making her stumble for a good second before she recovered quickly.

"Control yourself, Haruka!" In an aggravated state of panic at her blind attacks, he kept out of her range as well as he could. From the corner of his eyes he caught the beginning of a strong wind and silently cursed, tempted to shake his head. He kept his dark gaze on her instead, analyzing her moves and quickly finding a blind spot throughout the mess. He gritted his teeth at the vacant gaze in her eyes. _'She doesn't see me anymore,' _ He quickly realized.

Coupled with her inhuman strength, the General knew that if he didn't control her soon then he'd be in trouble. This would take a dangerous turn if he didn't stop her.

"_But my army! The rebels! You expect me to leave my duties so easily? Who else will lead my army?"_

_From the corner of her eyes she could see the smirk her brother held._

Haruka snarled, teal eyes glinting murderously as she proceeded to blindly thrust her sword forward at her opponent. Who she was facing right now wasn't her original opponent anymore; he had morphed into the person she loathed. The imagined cocky grin on his face spurred her on, winds circling her feet as she flared up considerably.

Sword ready to pierce, winds dancing at the tip menacingly, she was knocked off course by a weaker yet more controlled burst of air. She stumbled backwards slightly while the other took the chance without a thought, fist launching forward to connect squarely with her jaw. The blond warrior tumbled back onto the floor, sword falling onto the grass and head thumping against the ground suddenly. She kept her head down, the rough winds around her eventually dispersing until the only sound was her own labored breathing.

A few minutes passed that allowed Haruka to gather up her thoughts. Her eyes flickered over to her sword and she glowered at it in disgust. How could she let herself lose her control so easily?

"... Sir?" First name basis vanished immediately when the battle was over, and a scuffle sound of feet against grass was heard. Haruka could sense the presence near her now, feet in front of her and a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I had to..." As he moved to help her up she shrugged his hand off. She let her head rest on the grass for a while longer, sneer evident on her face. It was directed towards herself more then anything.

Wasting a few more seconds, she finally got up, ignoring the throb of pain in her jaw. The sound of the door opening made her eyes slowly scroll to the intruder. "That was... a good fight, General Oberon." She spoke quietly, refusing to acknowledge the newcomer. She ran her eyes over the toned male, noting how easily he had taken her down in his enraged state. Then again, this was one of the strongest general's in the Uranian army... a personal friend to her too.

"Thank you," Oberon replied quickly, before finally turning to look at whoever entered and pausing at the sight.

"Why hello, nice to see you General, sister..." The blond haired General bowed lowly to the male, murmuring a quick hello. His gaze shifted over to the female next to him. Even without any words, he could feel the air of distaste that formed around Haruka.

Haruka stood up straight, not wanting this man to see her slouching. No, it wasn't that she wanted his approval, because it was just the opposite. She didn't want him to think he could easily look down on her. Knowing him, he'd take any oppurtunity. A sneer stayed settled on her face and she glared at him though said nothing in response.

Her clothes were ruffled and dirty from the earlier fight, jaw reddening as proof she had been hit hard earlier. If the sight of her sword laying abandoned on the ground and grass cut by wind wasn't enough proof of her earlier scuffle, then what was? The male let a slight smirk slip onto his perfect lips.

"I just wanted to check on my sister," He explained although no one had asked. General Oberon gave an understanding nod, looking at Haruka cautiously. Haruka ignored the statement and bent down to pick up her items. _'Bullshit, you came to ridicule me...'_ She thought while running her fingers over the blade of her sword.

"Did something happen? Oh, your jaw is swelling up..." Haruka fought not to launch a fist right into her brother's face at his tone. She walked past the two men, only pausing for a second when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," The Prince said and Haruka immediately shrugged his hand off, opening the door and slamming it closed when she walked inside.

She seriously did not feel like dealing with the Prince, her brother.

-0-

After taking a quick shower, she had retreated to the outside again, this time choosing to sit down under a tree and think instead. She closed her eyes and let her body relax.

Well, until she felt somebody walk up to her. An irritated sigh left her lips and she opened her eyes, one eyebrow raising curiously at the intruder who stared down at her. "Can I sit?" She only shrugged and patted the spot next to her, relaxing her muscles again. There was a comfortable silence after this as the two simply enjoyed the scenery. Or at least Haruka tried to.

"There something you wanted to talk to me about, General Oberon?" Haruka finally broke the silence with a question.

"Sir, I wanted to-"

"Haruka. It's Haruka, remember?" A chuckled followed the statement from the General, who nodded in response.

"Yes, Haruka. Well I wanted to speak to you about earlier. Something bothering you?" He felt her tense up slightly next to him and heard her sigh deeply. Oberon wasn't about to let this go, especially when he had known Haruka for so long.

"Huh, you pursed me? I thought you'd let it go if I almost killed you," She teased although there were traces of guilt in her words. He laughed only slightly in response, looking at her with forgiving brown eyes.

"That only made me want to speak with you more, smart one. Come on, you can trust me. We've known each other since we were kids." Oberon reassured while adjusting himself on the ground, sitting up against the tree and closing his eyes. He heard a scoff from Haruka, and then silence. "You're pretty bothersome when it comes to things like this..." Haruka said with a snort.

"... I'll be going to Neptune tomorrow." Oberon jerked up quickly at the information, eyes wide. He looked at Haruka questioningly, about to ask until the female continued to speak.

"I know, it's not my own choice. We'll be taking a shuttle tonight so we can make it by the morning. You know how it is, the long flight and all..."

"But Haruka! Our army... who's going to push back the rebels if they plan an attack?" A frustrated sigh left Haruka and she moved her hands up to rub her temples.

"My father says he has it covered. Bullshit. He knows that there is no better leader to this army then me; I know the rebels like the back of my hand." Haruka hissed out in aggravation. There were a few moments of silence.

Haruka spoke first. "I want you to take command of the army while I'm gone, Oberon." She looked at him pleadingly, and at the gaze, Oberon knew that she trusted him completely. He couldn't refuse her, not even if he wanted to.

"... I will. I promise I'll lead the army in your absence just like you'd lead them." Haruka smiled, before she broke out into a full grin and she stood up, stretching.

"Man, that's a huge weight lifted off of my back! Comon, let's head to the pub in town." She pulled the man up and they both walked off, before brneaking out into a laugh halfway out of the gardens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;I like this chapter a lot more then the last one, it was a lot less boring to me. :'D I hope that you all like this chapter too. The next one will definitely be out soon and that's when our two stars will finally be able to meet... maybe. Reviews are appreciated!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three for you all! I'm excited for this one, and maybe some of you are too, since this is where our infamous couple finally first meet. It took a while for me to decide how they should meet and I finally came up with this little thing. I enjoy the idea a lot myself, although it might be a bit overused. I want to show how easily they grew accustomed to each other. They aren't in love exactly.. yet. c;  
>~REVIEW REPLIES~<br>Panda; I'm glad my story caught your interest! Yes, unfocused Haruka is a bit hard to think about, but I just wanted to show her rage at the moment. I'm glad you're gonna stick along with the story, by the way. c: **

**Petitaka; You bet she is. xD I'd be pretty hotheaded too if I was in her position. Thanks for commenting~**

**LitaDelacour; I agree with you there. :'D I don't like the Prince either, although he's my own character. I like Naiad as well, and I'm sure you'll grow to like him even more. Hah, of course Michi would fall for Ruka that fast, Haruka's too amazing. xD  
><strong>

**Haruki97; Neither of them are too happy, but maybe that'll change. c;**

**Thanks everyone else for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Michiru stood at the edge of the moving waters, barefoot and feeling the water continuously crash against her feet. Her toes wiggled in the damp sand and she relished in the feeling, closing her eyes while the soft roar of the sea filtered into her ears. She took in a light breath, practically tasting the salt in the air, unconsciously stepping closer towards the water. At the feeling of the waves crashing against her legs now, she relaxed more then before, swaying slightly.<p>

It really didn't matter to her that the tips of her deep blue sundress were getting wet. She would even step closer and not care about submerging her whole body in the salty, calm sea. A wet sundress was a small price to pay for the amazing feeling of being at home. The ocean could always calm her easily, no matter what was happening. That was why she always came here when she needed to think… or even just to _not _think. Just to allow the sea to wash her mind of what she was feeling.

It was to be expected though, seeing that her planet was one of the sea. That was why she often wondered why the guards didn't check the beach first when she went missing... which had been happening far too often. She furrowed her brows at a gust of wind that blew past her, sea green locks swayed by the air. Today wasn't windy, was it? However, despite the odd occurrence, she felt herself be more soothed then anything at it.

"Didn't expect to find a beauty up this early."

At the husky voice she tensed up slightly. A person? Here, at this time? She was certain nobody would have come to the beach this early. The sun hadn't even rose yet, the sky only lit by the twinkling of other stars and planets, and most noticeably, the moon. It would turn dawn soon, however, to have someone find her this early… Then again, this person seemed to be wondering the same exact thing.

"Didn't expect for anyone to be here either," She retorted gently, waiting for the voice to respond again with curiousity. She couldn't tell who's voice it was. Michiru doubted she knew who it was, the tone was just far too unfamiliar to even put a finger on. She didn't know who the person was… so why wasn't she nervous about who it might be? She was a princess, meaning anything could easily happen to her if her identity was found out. But she was still so calm…

"Touché," The statement was followed by a light chuckle and she heard a few footsteps. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned around, raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of her.

A young teenager in a tan military uniform stood only a few feet away from her, lips quirked up in a handsome and friendly smile. Their hair was short and side-swept by the wind, blond locks falling over an eye. In the darkness Michiru could decipher sharp, murky teal-gray eyes that shined with interest. Broad, masculine shoulders were covered by the uniform, the person's build strong yet lithe. The Princess could easily see that if she stood next to the person they would tower a good five inches above her.

The thing that caught her interest the most though, was the golden emblem of Uranus embroidered on the coat next to all the other badges. A Uranian solider? No, a Sergeant Major General, judging from all those badges. What would one of them be doing here? "You're a visitor?" The question seemed to catch the other off guard and another chuckle was heard. Michiru lifted her gaze up to meet the other's, a surprised look slipping onto her face at the amused grin on the blond's face.

"Wow, do I really look that out of place here?" The blond spoke again, stepping closer and rubbing the back of their head. "I probably should have changed my clothes. It must be a little odd to see a random soldier come up to you at an unknown time in the morning, huh?"

"You don't know the time?" Michiru saw the stranger shake her head and she giggled softly, turning her gaze back up to the sky, the darkness being illuminated slowly but surely. "It's just about to be dawn, actually." When the unknown Uranian made a move to stand next to her, Michiru allowed it. She was surprised at how the stranger easily stepped into the water next to her, uncaring of the now drenched pants. She was sure that anyone else would be annoyed at having their clothes drenched. This person stepped into the water almost as if she gave no thought to it at all.

"Sorry if I disturbed you or anything," The stranger suddenly spoke up again, prompting Michiru to raise an eyebrow again and turn to look at the man. Man… anyone would have made that mistake, but Michiru caught something. In the dim light from the rising sun, she could faintly see the swell of breasts under the uniform. Not only that, but even under the masculine clothing and husky voice, she could faintly make out the feminine outlines of the blond. Now came the next question: why was this woman dressed as a man?

"It's just that seeing a beautiful woman like you drew me over here." Just hearing that sentence Michiru let out a faint laugh, covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head. She could feel the other girl's surprised gaze on her form while she laughed, and when she opened her eyes to look at the blond, her giggles increased at the surprised expression. Not only was this women dressed like a man, but now she was flirting? Michiru couldn't help but let herself giggle.

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized with an amused smile, looking at the slightly embarrassed female with slight smile on her face. "Before you start using horrid pick-up lines on me, how about a name?" There was a small silence after this before either of them spoke.

"… Ruka, my name is Ruka." The feminine name made Michiru smile slightly. Only more proof she was right that this was a girl and not a man. An attractive girl, she had to admit. That must have sounded odd, because it sure did to the aquanette in her mind. Since when had she found any female attractive? It could be due to the fact that the stranger was dressed like a male, so she did have an excuse.

"Michi," Michiru stated, not using her full name on purpose. Even if this was a foreigner she still couldn't risk letting out her identity. Not every foreigner was oblivious to the name of the Princess of Neptune, and if she knew... there would surely be trouble if that was the case. No matter how nice a person was, no one knew what they were truly thinking.

"Well then, Michi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sparkling white teeth showed in a grin as Ruka bent down slightly, grasping Michiru's hand and lifting it up to her lips to kiss gently. Michiru's lips tinted a light pink before she tugged her hand away from Ruka, smiling at the dumbfounded face on the girl's face.

"As it is to meet you too, Ruka." Said girl blinked a few times before recovering and turning back to look at the rising sun. "Are you here for vacation?" Michiru said curiously, watching the blond from the corner of her eyes.

"Vacation? I wish. I have some business to attend to here, but not until little while. My shuttle recently arrived…" Ruka admitted, gaze on the sunset. She felt relaxed around this girl, oddly enough.

"You're a General, aren't you?"

A light laugh and Ruka's eyes shifted back to Michiru. "Did you really examine me so closely? I know it's hard not to stare and all, but…" A satisfied feeling built up inside the flirty female at the sight of Michi's embarrassed blush, and she heard the female huff quietly. Had she gotten on one of her nerves?

"A conceited one, aren't you?" Michiru stuck her nose up in the air, closing her eyes again and proceeding to speak with a devilish little smile. "In all honesty, you aren't all that cute." She had to hold back another giggle at the childish whine from beside her. Since when had she been able to converse this freely with someone?

"What? Michi, you're a cold girl towards me already, and I barely know you…" The tone was laced with faux sadness.

"And you're a weird girl—" She looked at Ruka with a smug yet small smile at the girl's obvious shocked expression. She had hit the nail right on the head; this Ruka didn't seem to believe that Michiru had seen through her so easily. "—dressing like a man. Do you do it just to flirt with women freely?"

A stutter was heard while Ruka fought for words, before a sigh left her and she grinned slightly. "You're a smart lady, Michi. I like you." The words came out more sincere then Ruka seemed comfortable with.

"As if that wasn't obvious when you tried to flirt with me." Michiru responded with smile, choosing to not comment on the sincere way the previous words were said. A little after this was said Ruka sneezed, and Michiru took pity on the poor girl. Standing in the water like this was probably something the Uranian wasn't too comfortable with. Uranus didn't have many seas, she was told once.

"Let's get out of this water, it's looks like you're—" Just about to finish her words she was surprised when the other grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the sea and onto the shore, where Ruka continued to sneeze. The walk was short, yet by the time they made it Ruka was already having a fit, sneezes leaving at different intervals. Michiru wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel concerned, so she bit back whatever comments she might have and watched instead. Amused.

"Ugh," Ruka went to speak after her fit stopped, and she looked at Michiru sheepishly. Michiru smirked knowingly at her. Had this poor General sacrificed her own comfort zone just to get closer to the other female? How incredibly stupid. "You aren't used to being in water like that, are you? There aren't many seas in Uranus, as far as I know."

Ruka scoffed and went to defend herself. "I-It was freezing! I don't know what you're talking about." Ruka slid off her jacket, wringing out the hem of the shirt where it had gotten wet the most. She suddenly wished she _could _strip her pants off to wring them out too, without seeming odd. Just now she was feeling the irritation of her pants clinging to her skin. The feeling was less then pleasant, honestly.

"Nonsense, the water was at it's normal temperature. Room temperature, that is." Michiru responded easily with that knowing smile still on her face, not affected by her new friend's scowl in the least. Now with her jacket off and only in a white sleeved button down, Michiru could clearly see the feminine shape of her body. If the jacket covered up that much, then Michiru wondered how it looked when she had armor on. On the battlefield it must be an intelligible thing, her gender.

"_That's _room temperature for you? Man, I'd hate to see what cold is…" Ruka mumbled softly.

"And here I heard that Uranians had some of the most fearless soldiers, yet right in front of my eyes is a whining General." Ruka attempted a glare at the aqua-haired girl, only able to keep it for a little while before letting out a shivering laugh and sneezing again.

Ruka smirked while she spoke again. "I can't stay angry at a beautiful girl like you." This made Michiru roll her eyes and respond with a smile and a teasing tone.

"And here we go with the flirting again."

The two laughed.

-0-

The minutes of chatting drawled on and on until the sun was high, skies turning a light blue and people beginning to leave their houses. The morning chatter of townspeople slowly built up until it was a constant factor in the background of the two's conversations. Darkness was no longer an issue between the two and they could now see each other clearly, murky teals and deep blues staring at each other in amusement. Their conversations had gone on far longer then planned and they came to enjoy each other's company quickly. For Michiru, it was a shock. The female was never a trustworthy person.

But with this Ruka she felt completely at ease. If only she knew that the other felt the exact same way about things.

The two laid on the sand, staring up at the blue sky. Occasionally they'd turn to look at each other in their conversation, Ruka chuckling the entire time and Michiru only sometimes following in with her light giggles. Soon they had both gone quiet, only staring up at the sky, musing inwardly on their conversations.

Michiru sat up in the sand, running a few fingers through her hair and shaking sand out of her wavy hair. She looked over at the blond, completely amused when she just shook her head like a rabid dog and shook her hands in her hair furiously. She snorted when she saw sand come flying out at all angles, smiling softly when Ruka grinned widely at her after she was finished. Sand lingered on both of their clothes, Ruka's jacket abandoned on another patch of sand near them. "Man, what time is it?" Haruka spoke first and yawned, stretching and falling back onto the sand.

"That defeats the purpose of shaking the sand off, you know." Michiru said while standing up and stretching as well, Ruka's question not registering in her mind until a few minutes later.

Time. Time. _Time._ There was something she was forgetting at the moment, she absolutely knew it. Something slipped through Michiru's mind and at the mention of time she closed her eyes, racking her mind for the information. Her gaze lingered to the sun again as she continued her train of thought. Was it something important? Her gaze wandered back to Ruka, who was putting back on her jacket and fixing it.

The golden emblem of Uranus flashed in the sun's light.

Michiru gasped. "Oh my god," She suddenly mumbled under her breath, something that apparently her friend had caught. Ruka walked towards her cautiously, tilting her head in slight confusion when she saw disbelief crawl onto Michiru's features. "Mich-" She began to say, only to be stopped short by Michiru who was now fixing her dress and turning to look at the blond apologetically. "I have to go," Her voice was laced with urgency that made Ruka blink. She turned to leave, only stopped by the desperate sound of Ruka's voice.

"Michi? Michi, wait, I want to see you again, you know."

Michiru froze in her spot at the tone Ruka was using. Her heart gave a light pang and she was a bit shocked at it for a second, before feeling an odd sadness take over her body as she turned to look at Ruka. Ruka's teal-gray gaze was locked onto her form, eyes questioning, lips quirked down in a frown. A look of worry flashed in Ruka's eyes that Michiru caught easily. "Ruka, I... we'll meet again, trust me." Michiru gestured to the sea before turning to go again.

She was stopped again by a husky voice.

"Haruka. It's Haruka."

Michiru only froze for a second, surprised, before continuing to walk forward. The name sounded familiar... so familiar, yet she couldn't identify it. "... See you, Haruka."

-0-

Only minutes after Michi had left Haruka had felt like something was off. She felt an awkward sensation in her chest, shrugging it off with a scoff and turning to walk into town. She ignored the odd stares from people at her appearance, clearly disheveled. Why had she just carelessly blurted her name out like that? It was dangerous, she should have known not to. She should have known better. Then again, there was something about that girl. A laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head, running a hand through her hair. She had been in a horrible mood before she bumped into the mysterious "Michi", but now she could feel anything but that. Hell, she was more giddy then angry.

"This isn't some kind of stupid love story Haruka, she's just another girl you flirted with." Haruka grinned a bit to try and convince herself some more, eyes glancing over some girls she walked past. They were beautiful, but Haruka couldn't bring herself to walk up to any of them. Not that they would take her the way she looked at the moment either...

Haruka stopped at a stall to check the time, running her fingers over a silver and gold plated watch. Neptunian time. Her eyes scanned the time quickly, and suddenly she froze, remembering something.

Her brother had a meeting with the Queen and Princess of Neptune today. She was to be introduced too.

And she was going to be late.

Ignoring the yell of the shopkeeper and various townspeople, the blond dashed down the streets and towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I'd be lying if I said this chapter wasn't insanely fun to write. I struggled a bit at the beginning, but soon after that everything just came to me. This chapter basically wrote itself, haha. My fingers were the servants. xD This chapter is longer then the first two as well. I didn't expect for it to be as long as it is, but hey, when inspirtation hits you gotta take the chance no matter what, right? I hope you all enjoyed this chappie.  
><strong>**On an insanely random note... I've been watching some clips of Sera Myu and ugh, Nao Uranus = love. She's the most perfect Uranus ever, and her voice, smile, and singing… -melts- I love Yuuka as Neptune too, they have the best chemistry on stage for Uranus and Neptune. So while I wrote this I was listening to Choubi! Uranus to Neptune. Unf, yes.  
>Comments are appreciated, I'd love to see what you thought of this chapter. c: <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Finally, I've gotten up and typed up this chapter. xD I had to nearly force myself to get to the computer. I've been so lazy lately that I've just been sleeping my days away. It was recently my birthday, and I was gonna post on that day but I wasn't able to get on the computer. Well, we finally get to see the princess' reactions in this chapter. It was a lot harder then I thought it would be, honestly. I ran into a lot of distractions along the way. So I hope you enjoy!**

**-0-**

Michiru snuck into the castle with ease, unseen by the patrolling guards or the watchmen at the towers. She slid inside before calmly walking down the hall, as if she weren't gone at all, despite the disarray her clothes were in, specks of sand clinging on and the scent of the ocean heavy on her. She kind of felt for those poor, diligent guards for a second. They worked tirelessly night and day and went through years of training to get to this status and make sure no one slipped in to the castle… yet she, a girl of only 17 could easily make her way inside without their notice.

Well, sneaking in had been a lot easier then usual though. When she had gone to sneak, she heard the guards arguing with someone back and forth. Curiosity drove her to want to check it out, but her logic won and she took the chance to sneak in instead.

Then again, Michiru _did _know every nook and cranny of the place, living in it for nearly every year of her life. As a child she had been curious, just as most normal infants were. She would venture off from her classes to explore the area. Dark spaces, holes and unknown and abandoned hallways, all something that her little mind thought of as mysterious and awe-inspiring.

Then at the age of 15 Michiru had decided to sneak out instead. The guards had been sent to guard even the most unused hallways and sneaking away in her own castle was becoming a hassle for her. She wasn't rebellious, she only preferred her violin and paintings to the boring drone of her professor's teachings. At first she had been caught a few times, but soon after she had easily found their blind spots and her special exits. Leaving had been easy as one two three. She loved the beach, and it became an easy favorite for her. No guards, no royalty and no pressure… only the beautiful sound of the waves and wind mingling with the sweet sounds of her violin or paintbrushes scraping against canvas. And now, with the addition of her Uranian friend, maybe she could share it.

A slight smile slid onto her lips at the thought, and she continued walking even as the worried call of "Michiru!" snapped her out of her reverie. The quick footsteps soon followed the voice as they neared her, and soon enough, she could see the sight of her taller brother falling into step with her. "Where on Neptune were you?" Her questioned with an out of breath huff, same colored eyes questioning her.

"Out." Michiru answered very simply to the male, looking at him from the corner of her eye before turning a corner and nearly bumping into him when he stopped suddenly. She raised an eyebrow as she was forced to look up at him, trying to slide under his arms when he cut her back again, crossing his arms. The violinist let out a little huff, frowning. "What is it?"

"That smile that was on your face," Naiad started to say with a slight grin forming. His gaze caught onto the grains of sand clinging to her sundress and arms, turning back up to stare at her expression. Michiru caught on almost immediately, about to protest when she spoke again. "That's the smile of a love-struck girl!"

"W-What?" Michiru could help but stutter out in her surprise at his accusation, a slight blush forming on her cheek that she brushed off before he could spot it. She pushed him to the side as well as she could, continuing to walk, though he was hot on her trail anyways.

"I knew you snuck out Michi, but you met a guy too? Should I be concerned?" He laughed when she gave another annoyed huff, walking faster ahead of him and turning to face the door of her room. She opened it, only to let out a gasp when Naiad pinned his arm against the door frame, not letting her go in.

"But seriously, Michiru…" He spoke again in a low tone, eyes searching her's for any sign of a reaction. His lips were set in a thin frown, and he shifted his body slightly, sighing. "Don't get yourself into anything you can't get yourself out of." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her forehead before he walked away and down the hall.

Michiru stared at his back until he was out of sight, letting out another sigh and sliding into her room. She looked at the time, it was just enough for her to bathe and get dressed. Today was going to be a long day for her.

-0-

"And where have you been? Hitting on women again instead of doing your duty? We're about to be late, you know." The sarcastic reply irritated the moving blond more then she thought it would as she shoved past the other, stripping herself of her coat and taking the fresh set of clothes she had instead.

"Shut up," She grunted irritably, honestly not in the mood for her brother's games. She had only a tad bit of time left and if she wanted to get done then she'd have to avoid any conflict with her brother, no matter how much the urge to argue with him arose. She eyed the long, dark blue piece of clothing with disgust, shaking her head and walking into the bathroom.

Her good mood had been slightly diminished when she ran into trouble with the guards at the gates. They had basically _refused _to let her in despite her claims, and she had been arguing with them for a long while until they finally had no choice but to believe her claims.

"You need to be a girl sometime, Haruka. You should start now." The tone was incredibly smug and Haruka wanted to head back out of the bathroom just to punch the owner, yet she restrained herself and undid the buttons on her white shirt instead. She let the dirty fabric slide to the ground and she quickly turned on the water, running her hands through her sandy hair and scowling at the dress that was in her possession. Femininity wasn't her thing, if that much was obvious.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late because of you." Her brother's voice came in muffled through the door and Haruka was grateful, although she knew if she had heard it clearly the same level of smugness would be in the tone. Clenching her fists, she got into the bath after sliding off the rest of her clothes, getting right to washing her body. She ran a hand through her hair, cleaning out the grains of sand that had managed to burrow in there. Her brother's remarks had stopped and she was grateful for that too. Hearing his voice made her anger flare up incredibly, and the moment of silence did good for her nerves.

She was finished bathing in a few short minutes, grabbing the towel from the rack and drying herself off with speed. She gazed in the mirror for a few minutes and back to the dress, sighing and putting the thing on. Well, with a little hassle at first. Eventually she got it. She eyed the make-up on the counter, picking up a light pink lipstick before applying a thin layer to her lips. She scanned herself in the mirror.

How Princess-like.

"I'm ready, let's go."

-0-

Michiru stood next to her father at the throne, her posture stiff and uptight as she kept her gaze trained on the door. She could see her brother standing at the far end of the room, his eyes on her, a worried sheen to them that Michiru could still catch from her spot. Her other siblings stood not too far away from him, her brother Proteus showing an uninterested look behind his glasses and her sister Thalassa looking just as bored. A slight frown painted Michiru's face and she looked back at Naiad, who only sent her an apologetic smile as they waited for their company.

"Michiru," Michiru heard her father say and she turned to look at the larger man. His gaze was on her, and next to him she could see her mother's sympathetic gaze. She only nodded to the man, to which he smiled, nodding back to her as her head turned back to the unopened door.

A few minutes passed.

"It seems as though they're late," Proteus' voice echoed in the room, monotone and deep. From beside him Thalassa gave a light snort, shaking her head and licking her lipstick coated lips. "Maybe Uranians don't have a sense of time." Naiad rolled his eyes, about to speak when suddenly they were all quieted by the sound of the door opening followed by footsteps. Their bodies shot up straight as if they hadn't been talking at all.

Michiru let her eyes graze over the two figures at the door, led in by the shaky servant. Her gaze lingered on the Prince for a second, only slightly intrigued before the sight of his companion caught her gaze immediately. Her heart jumped up – from shock, she could only guess – as she stared at the form there. The Prince? No, what her eyes were on was the _Princess_. Those piercing, darkened-teal orbs and wind-blown blond hair were familiar. The angle of her jaw and when those orbs settled on Michiru, widening, Michiru's could feel her entire form tense up. Familiar.

All too familiar. A familiarity she had gotten to know only hours before.

'_Impossible,' _Was Michiru's only thought as her gaze stayed locked on those widened teal orbs, heart pounding in her chest. There was no way that the person standing there was Ruka. No, Haruka, didn't she say her name was? The teal orbs relaxed, gaze still on her, and Michiru could faintly see the female clench her fists.

The Haruka she had met was a General, not a blue dress clad Princess. Therefore, there was no possible way that this female standing there was Haruka, no matter how many striking similarities there were. The Haruka she had met was masculine. This person was feminine. And plus, her name wasn't—

"Presenting Titan Theoi Uranus, Prince of Uranus and Haruka Theoi Uranus, Princess of Uranus."

"_Oh._" Michiru couldn't stop the sound from escaping her mouth. Her father's eyes flickered to her in confusion, before he stared at the two entering. One of them wore a confident smile, the other keeping her gaze emotionless.

Haruka. Her name was Haruka. As the two came to stand in front of her, bowing and muttering their hellos, Michiru's gaze was on the female blond.

She had to find out more.

-0-

"I certainly wasn't expecting the Princess to come along as well. Might I ask why?" Michiru listened to her father speak to her fiancé, the group having been moved to the dinner table, awaiting for the food to be served. The entire time Michiru had been half staring at Haruka, the other half spent analyzing her so-called "fiancé".

The man was cocky, that much Michiru could already tell. She didn't like it. Cockiness was something that pored out of most of the nobles in the kingdom and something she had to constantly put up with. Now her "fiancé" had the air of it too?

He was handsome too, that was something she couldn't deny. He had the obvious features of a Uranian; blond hair and murky looking eyes, body well built. His hair fell in short locks just above his shoulder, framing his defined face perfectly and giving him the look of royalty. His manners were perfect, though his manner of speaking was far too confident for Michiru's liking.

All in all, her proclaimed fiancé didn't seem like someone she was going to get along well with.

"Oh, yes, I assumed you'd be asking that." The Prince spoke quietly with a faint smile, bringing the cup up to his lips for a sip before putting it down. He took his time. "This might sound a little odd, but Haruka is not just a Princess in our kingdom."

"Oh?"

Haruka shifted uneasily beside him, her eyes scrolling over to look at him warily. "She's also one of the most acclaimed Generals in our army. Highest of the ranks, to be correct. Isn't that right, Haruka?"

"… yes, that's correct." Haruka finally spoke, not having done so since her entrance with the Prince. Her voice was deep and husky, something that made Michiru even more anxious then before.

Michiru sat up straighter at the information. "A General? You fight in the war then?" She spoke smoothly, and Haruka seemed to tense up at being spoken to. She slowly turned to look at Michiru, eyes searching her's just as Michiru's did the same.

"Yes. At the moment I was supposed to be fighting in the civil war currently raging on Uranus. However…"

"She had more important matters to attend to. Correct, Haruka?" Titan, the Prince, cut her off smoothly, oblivious to the slightly annoyed look on the other blond's face. Everyone else seemed to be just as oblivious, only Michiru catching onto it.

"… of course." Haruka's tone seemed to lower an octave when she spoke it, her eyes shining with an angered flame before reverting back to normal, her leaning back slightly in her seat. Her gaze was away from the other's, seemingly scanning the room for something to do. Michiru frowned only for a second, before her attention was averted to another conversation.

"That's certainly interesting. How is the war coming along anyways? If you ever need support, the alliance is still in place…"

And so the conversation continued, everyone oblivious to the two nervous females.

-0-

"… Michiru." Michiru had been barely listening to the conversation, yet when her name was uttered she looked up at Poseidon with a questioning look on her face. "Since you know the castle like the back of your hand," A knowing smile was sent towards her and she couldn't hide the faint smile that formed on her face. "I would like for you to escort the Prince and Princess to their rooms. They seem to have gotten lost on their way here, and they might need help to go back."

The violinist turned to stare at the two blonds, noticing how Titan sent a smile towards her and how Haruka only looked away. "Of course." Michiru finally responded, pausing when she saw Naiad from the corner of her eye, looking at her with worry. The aqua haired girl only sent a soft smile towards him, reassuring him she'd be fine.

After all, she'd be able to talk with Haruka after this. At least that's what she thought.

"So, Michiru…" Titan spoke with certainty, using her name freely. He flashed her a handsome smile, falling into step with her. Michiru nearly frowned. Who said he could already be using her name like that?

"Yes?" Michiru responded, keeping her gaze planted in front of her, pretending like she was looking for the way to go. It was an act, since she knew her way around here so easily she didn't need to look. The reason? She still felt rather uncomfortable around this Prince, and to have him call her name so easily…

The third sound of footsteps were behind her and she knew it had to be Haruka, the only one she was really itching to talk to right now. "It was really a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like you." His tone was smooth, but Michiru could only manage one thought, _'I've heard it before.' _And her mind slid back to Haruka in a split second.

"Oh, so you're a flatterer?" Michiru said, the statement meaning to come out playful, only escaping as a plain murmur as she flipped her hair back, turning a corner. "I'll have you know that comments like that don't win me over easily. The footsteps followed diligently, the ones next to her faltering in their step slightly.

A little laugh left Titan's lips, shaking slightly with a nervousness that Michiru detected easily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you if I did." His teeth were bared in a little grin as he stared at her. "I was simply stating the truth."

Michiru paused in front of a door, hearing Titan skid to a stop and Haruka stop. "This is your room." Michiru said to the tall prince, having to look up at the male.

"It's a little far, isn't it..?" Titan mused under his breath, raising an eyebrow at the door before moving to look at Michiru. Reaching for her hand, he grasped it, pressing a kiss against the skin and moving to look at her with a smile on his lips. A charming smile that any girl would fall for easily. Any girl except for Michiru.

"Thank you, Princess." Her hand slid out of his grasp and he straightened, flattening down the creases in his elegant coat before turning to open the door. "I'd love to have a proper talk with you soon. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He disappeared behind the door.

As soon as he was gone Michiru turned to look at Haruka who stood straight behind her, eyes scanning her as if looking for something. "… Haruka..?" Michiru said softly, uncertain. Said female's stared at her now, giving her direct attention before turning to look forward in the hall.

"Can you lead me to my room, please? I didn't have one earlier, and I had to share with my brother…" Haruka spoke without acknowledging Michiru's earlier murmur of her name. Michiru pursed her lips at this, nodding and beginning to walk forward again. The walk was short, only a minute, but the silence between them was thick.

Haruka made to open the door when Michiru gestured to what was supposed to be her room, though she paused before opening it. A deep sigh left the princess and she gripped the handle shakily, teal orbs flickering back to catch a glimpse of the aqua haired princess. She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again and bite her lip. "… Michi?" It came out in a hesitant voice.

Michiru's head snapped to her immediately, and she saw Haruka's lips curl up in a thin smile as the female opened the door, stopping to lean against the door frame and look at the floor.

"Ruka."

Both of the girls took note of the newly found silence, and after a minute, Michiru spoke again.

"Meet me at the garden? We need to talk, I'm guess—"

"I'll be there."

The door closed and the first thing Michiru took notice of was the hard beating of her heart.

-0-

"Damn it! What the hell?" Haruka fell back against the bed, groaning when she hit incredibly soft fabric. Her hand went up to smack against her face, a loud huff of air leaving her mouth and nose. She let her fingers curl around her blond locks in utter frustration, tugging slightly as she rolled over on the stomach to glare at the wall in front of her.

"Michi" was Michiru Neptune, there was no doubt about it. The same aqua tresses of hair, same faint smile and deep, ocean-like eyes. The same airy and light voice and definitely the same form. And oh, _god, _even just the way she had muttered that, "Ruka.". Haruka bit her lip roughly, only stopping when she tasted copper on her teeth. She grumbled. She grouched.

She was hating her brother right now.

How could it be that the Princess of Neptune was the same girl she had run into that early in the morning? Could that even be possible whatsoever? Out of all the people on Neptune, it just had to be that one. Then again, when they had met this Michi had been mysterious. Leaving on such a short note too.

Haruka sighed. She should have suspected something all right.

"We're meeting later," Haruka mused to herself, a weak laugh of disbelief leaving her. How out of luck was she? To put it in better terms, just how _screwed _was she? She had to admit, Michiru was pretty. Beautiful. Hell, if Haruka believed in love-on-first-sight then this would be one of those rare occasions. This girl was just perfect. A part of her knew that she shouldn't go and meet her, because then her feelings would only swell. "Wonderful." Sarcasm dripped from the word.

It was too bad Haruka wasn't keen on picking the logical option this time. The blond snorted, huffed, and stood up, flexing his fingers and stretching. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she realized that she really needed to get out of this dress. Unzipping It in the back after much hassle, she finally slid the blue fabric off and wandered off to grab a standard military uniform instead.

"I'm crazy. I'm so crazy." Haruka continued to mumble to herself as she slid on the fabric of her clothes, sighing in relief at the comfort it gave her. As she walked back to the bed, she kicked the dress away, watching it slide under the bed, abandoned.

"There's no way I'm going to let myself fall for her."

**-0-**

**A/N: Ehh, this chapter was… okay I guess. I don't like it much. I like the beginning a little, but once it dives into when they're introducted it just falters from there, I believe. While writing the last part, Haruka's reaction, I realized how much better I am with Haruka then Michiru. I'll probably stick to her side more then anything, even though I'll have to go to Michiru too. xD This chapter is also a little longer too, so I'm happy with that, I suppose. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I don't like it much, and thanks for reading.  
>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; I'm actually in a lot of love with this chapter. I think it's because of the interactions with this, as well as the fact that I finally get to use Proteus. I have a thing for characters with glasses, lawl. I wrote this entire thing in my notebook and typed it up here, fixing things where ever I saw fit. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
>gxFANGIRL XD; Really? Well I'm glad that my story has you that interested! X3 Compliments like those make me happy, so you have no idea how much your comment lifted my spirits. Thanks for the kind review!<strong>

**JamesBirdsong; You've been reviewing on nearly every chapter so far, it's quite nice. C: and yes, I've been getting lots of positive feedback for those two chapters, haha.**

**Petiyaka; Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I agree, Haruka is digging herself a hole right now. xD**

**Haruki97; Haha, yes, he definitely needs to get off that high ego. xD**

**algida2; I don't speak Italian, but I do speak Spanish, so I was able to read your review with barely any problems. C: Thanks for the kind review though. Yes, I don't like the Prince myself either, haha.**

**Thank you everyone else for the reviews!**

**-0-**

"So, what do you think of the Prince?" Michiru shrugged in response to the question as she sat down next to Naiad on the stone steps. Naiad's chewing was loud and obnoxious, though Michiru was sure it wasn't of his own accord. He was never careful with manners around his family, only when visitors were over did he bother with them. The slab of bread he had only recently gotten was diminished to a quarter of it's size, leaving Michiru wondering how he hadn't choked on it yet. "Not much," She finally admitted after a minute, having to hold back a giggle when he stopped chewing to look up, bread crumbs clinging to the edges of his mouth while he wore a questioning look.

"Huh?"

Playfully nudging him, Michiru leaned back slightly, closing her eyes as wind toyed with the locks of her hair. "Of course you'd be slow at this. What I meant was, there's not much to think of him, right?"

A chuckle bubbled forth from Naiad's lips and he leaned back as well, though there was nothing to lean on in the first place. "Except for the fact he looks arrogant, cocky, and rude? Yeah, not much." A pause and then he frowned. "Hey, don't make fun of me!"

"See? You are awfully slow today." She smiled when she heard him give an audible huff, only stopped when he stuffed the bread into his mouth. She listened to his messy chewing for a few more seconds.

"You don't really want to marry him, right?" Michiru turned to look at her brother, smiling weakly at the concentrated look on his face. "I mean, that guy, he doesn't… he's not…" Naiad struggled with his words, only stopping when he felt Michiru grasp his hand.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not a little girl. In fact, I should be the one worrying for you!" Naiad laughed slightly in response, nodding. He paused when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, turning only to look into the gaze of his other brother. Michiru turned to him too, in question.

"Proteus? What's up?" Proteus flicked his gaze onto Michiru for a moment, before sighing and pushing his glasses further up.

"You missed training today." He stated, watching Naiad flush in embarrassment at being caught so easily. "I came to get you. Be at the training grounds in 5 minutes, we're sparring." Proteus finished firmly, turning to walk back inside, pausing at a blond blur in the reflection of his glasses. He narrowed his eyes, continuing forward while tying his long, aqua hair in a ponytail.

"Jeez, Proteus will have my head if I don't leave now." Naiad said, stumbling for second while rising, tying up his own unruly locks. He grinned slightly, patting his sister's head. "See you later, Michi." He waved, walking off into the castle.

Michiru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Honestly, she felt as if someone was near her, sensing it. Scanning the field of plants, she swore she saw a head of blond, only to scold herself when she realized it was only a plant from Jupiter. Wonderful, now she was sensing things and imagining things that weren't there? She didn't think she could be that desperate for what was coming.

The Princess was actually glad when her brother said he had to leave. The reason was because she was meeting up with someone. The meeting wasn't a bad one, of course, nor was it forbidden. The only thing was that it would probably strike her brother as completely odd and she knew it. She was talking with a certain Uranian, and not the one people would expect she'd be talking to. It's probably strike a rumor within the palace servants… a stupid rumor that made her laugh inwardly, one like _'Sercret lovers' _or something along those lines.

So now that her brother was gone and the person she was waiting for wasn't here yet, what was she going to do? Michiru let out a soft sigh, standing up and walking deeper into the garden. What she was looking for was nearby, and luckily, after a few moments, she caught sight of it. The sight of an easel and canvas made her lips turn up in a smile, another calm sigh leaving her as she continued towards it.

Michiru's fingers gently grasped the paintbrush that had been laying on the ground, taking such care with it that one would have thought she was cradling a baby. Brushing her fingers over the wooden handle, she paced over to the simple palette, sighing in relief that the required paints were there. At least she didn't have to go all the way inside to get them. What a hassle that would be.

Michiru loved being here as much as she loved sneaking out to the beach. Most of the time the gardens were free of people, leaving her peace and quiet in the lovely place. Just hearing the rustling of the exotic plants against each other and feeling the soft rays of the faraway sun was enough to calm her as well. Here was where inspiration hit her hard, and her hands were only tools for her running mind, using color after color to paint beautiful pictures. Right now she was allowing that to happen, and within just minutes, she had gotten to work, the beginnings of a swirling ocean playing out on the rough canvas.

-0-

Teal orbs carefully analyzed through the plants of green, body as still as possible as the person stayed hidden behind a thick plant. The female's entire body tensed up when one of the aqua-haired males paused, and when he continued walking, she let her body relax again. The next thing she saw was the other messy haired male bounding up, waving goodbye before stumbling in clumsily. The blond let herself roll her eyes; she couldn't remember either of the male's names for the life of her, but she could already tell the messy haired one was the clumsiest.

Once the two were gone, she nearly froze in her spot again when her target's head snapped towards her direction, eyes searching. She swore she was going to be caught for her, only to raise an eyebrow when Michiru just sighed and turned away. How in the world didn't she spot her, she had been looking right at—oh. Now that she looked at the tree she was hiding behind, she noticed that it's top was the exact same shade as her hair.

Okay, so Haruka was currently stalking Michiru. Well, she didn't really think of it as stalking at all. In fact, she had just been about to reveal herself, until she had seen Michiru with her brother. She didn't think it would be wise to just randomly pop up in front of them and demand to talk with Michiru. That would be pretty odd, honestly, and she didn't feel up to dealing with this seemingly overprotective brother either. Now, she should have probably shown herself, but as she watched Michiru walk deeper into the garden, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Especially when she caught sight of the aqua-haired female walking up to a canvas.

She was a painter?

Haruka watched carefully while Michiru readied the materials as if she had been made to do so, professionally adding paint to the palette and then grasping the brush gently. Her fingers brushed against the canvas as if she were testing the material, and then after she resumed holding the brush, bringing it to the paint.

Haruka had heard of painters before, of course. She had just never seen them before. The "painters" she had grown used to seeing were nothing like this; they just drew tactics on crude sheets of paper. She had never really seen a painter – no, an artist paint freely like this. Her eyes stayed affixed on Michiru's delicate hands, watching as they slowly and even sweetly applied paint to the canvas. They moved slowly and easily with the paintbrush, making different sized strokes. Deep blues and soft greens mixed together and for a while Haruka was left wondering how in the world Michiru could know what to do so easily. It looked like it was an everyday thing to her, like she was born with it and it came as easy as breathing did.

However, with all the things Michiru was drawing, Haruka was more intrigued by the attention to detail. The details were sharp yet soft and subtle at the same time, the calm sea and soft wind easily seen. The strokes of the paintbrush against canvas became harsher and Haruka shut her eyes, only listening to the sounds of Michiru's work. Just seeing the intensity of the painting… it was honestly amazing.

For a second she could really feel the wind rushing into her ears as the sweeping of the paintbrush became erratic, and she took in a soft breath, concentrating on the sound.

"Ah…" A soft gasp was heard from near Haruka, and she snapped her eyes open, turning to look at the artist again. The paintbrush had been dropped on the ground and a slightly surprised look marred that female's face, making Haruka wonder what happened. She dragged her eyes along the ground, and only then did she realize the erratic bristling of the plants together. _'Oops,' _The thought rang in her mind as she registered that she must have made the swirling winds that were slowly dying down.

"…" Haruka stepped out of the bush with a sheepish grin on her face, hand rubbing the back of her blond head. She looked at the fallen paintbrush, at the canvas, then at Michiru's bemused expression.

"You were spying on me?" Michiru accused, but with good reason, seeing as her intruder had obviously been hiding. The amusement and surprise was only slightly evident in her voice.

"Uh, not exactly…" Haruka went to defend herself, the sheepish grin never leaving her lips. She had to think of how she was going to explain, before giving up. "Your painting is beautiful. Are you an artist or something?" Now it was when Haruka noticed Michiru's paint stained hands.

"It's just a hobby, actually." Michiru replied, letting go of the past subject easily. For whatever reason, the aquanette didn't seem to care much. Haruka wasn't about to complain about it either, the last thing she wanted was for this beauty to think she was a stalker.

Haruka walked over to Michiru, bending down to pick up the abandoned paintbrush, mixed tints of colors painting her fingers. She handed it over to Michiru, looking at the canvas. "A hobby?" Haruka snorted, putting her hands on her hips while she examined the art. "This should be in an art museum."

Michiru let a soft, small laugh escape her as she took hold of a smaller paintbrush, dabbing it into a golden color and signing her name at the bottom corner of her painting. She added a date next to it. "You still intend to flatter me, even though you know who I am?" She dropped the brushes and put down the palette, turning to look at Haruka.

Inwardly scowling at the remembrance of the entire princess thing, Haruka only shrugged and stretched, an impish grin forming on her face. "I doubt it changes anything. Hell, it makes it better." She pursed her lips, holding back a low laugh. "Run away with me, Princess, I'll be your knight." A sweet laugh from Michiru entered her ears. So things weren't all that different from when they had unwittingly met.

"A knight? More like a dragon, I'll say." Haruka chuckled softly, moving to lean against a tree while she watched Michiru carefully sit down on the grass.

"But really. Your art is beautiful. " Haruka said after a minute, hearing Michiru sigh in response. She looked at the sitting girl, raising an eyebrow at the sigh she heard.

"Thank you, but it's not like I can do this all the time." Michiru murmured, shaking her head as Haruka gave a soft frown. "Hm," The blond responded, knowing exactly what the girl meant. Being a Princess was never easy, despite what many thought.

"You should draw me some day if you're lacking inspiration," Haruka sought to lighten the mood with her playful statement, sending a rather charming grin towards Michiru. Michiru's lips quirked up in an amused smile as she replied, tone just as playful as Haruka's had been. "Draw you? But then there's nothing special to draw, is there?" She laughed at the faux offended look Haruka wore.

"Aw, how mean are you today?" Haruka said with a fake pout, holding back a smile at Michiru's lightened look. She was actually glad she had been able to wipe that frown off of her face, and she'd do it again if she needed to.

"… so, I came, obviously. What did you want to talk about?"

"The obvious. So, you're the Princess of Uranus, huh..?" Michiru mused the last part mostly to herself.

"And you're the Princess of Neptune, huh?" Haruka shot back sarcastically, only shutting up when Michiru sent her an ice cold glare. She shivered. That gaze was definitely chilling enough that Haruka didn't want to run into it again. "Sorry."

"I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing, honestly." Michiru admitted, Haruka looking at her with a raised eyebrow again. The Uranian walked closer to her, her fingers lingering at the edges of the painting.

"It's good because we can… talk often, right?" Haruka stated, brows furrowing at her own next words. "Bad because…" She didn't know how she would state her feelings to the Neptunian, nor did she really want to. Those feelings were just stupid feelings of attraction, weren't they? They'd leave soon enough, she thought.

"You know, I've never really had a best friend." Michiru mused again, fingering the bristles of her paintbrush. She continued talking, oblivious to the questioning look Haruka held. One that held interest as well.

"Even if I do, it's not someone I can really be free with. I always feel the pressure of royalty, and… I wanted someone I could really be free with, that's why when I met you…" Michiru stopped talking, unsure of herself for a second. She was about to apologize when Haruka stopped her.

"Now you can't, right? Since you found out I'm the sister of your…" It strained her to say the next word. "… fiancé." Haruka ran her hand through her hair, uncaring of whether the paint on her fingers was dry or not. She finally continued after a minute. "The closest thing you got to a best friend is that kid, your brother, right?"

Michiru took a while to respond, her gaze falling on the painting Haruka seemed to be currently caressing. "Naiad. Yes."

Michiru was surprised when Haruka suddenly waltzed over to her, teal gaze serious though a faint smile played on her lips. "I can still be a best friend, you know." She winked playfully at Michiru, extendning her hand out to the girl. "It might not be the same, but hey… I'll still try."

Michiru hesitated for just a moment before smiling slightly and grasping the blond's hand. She gasped softly when she was tugged off the ground, her hand being brought up to Haruka's curved lips as teal eyes glinted playfully at her. She felt Haruka's hand slip around her waist to steady her and her breath hitched of it's own accord, Michiru's wide eyes staring into the teal orbs of Haruka's gaze.

"Haruka Theoi Uranus. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'm."

And Michiru understood what was being done at once. "

"… Michiru Neptune, it's definitely a pleasure."

Haruka's white teeth showed in a wide grin.

"A pleasure it certainly is."

-0-

"Enough." Proteus' low tone made Naiad pause mid-attack, elbow having been poised to strike the elder brother in the side. He grinned and moved again, making Proteus grasp his elbow roughly and throw him off to the side with ease, making Proteus sigh at his whine. Both of their training tunics were stained with dirt, Naiad's having been stained considerably more.

"Why'd we stop so suddenly?" The messier haired brother questioned while standing up, brushing his clothes off in a pointless attempt to rid it of dirt.

"That blond…." Proteus said, watching as Naiad stared at him in question. He rolled his eyes, cleaning his glasses before slipping them back on. "In the garden." When Naiad kept up the confused look, Proteus released a huff, crossing his arms.

"Stop the fool façade, Naiad. I know you understand." At the low demand Naiad only let out a slow breath, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his clothing.

"I thought I was just seeing things, and that I was just sensing things that weren't there."

"Impossible," Proteus snorted, pulling out his sword to stare at it, gazing at his reflection in the blade. He ran his fingers along the blade, swinging it to test it's strength. "I know you're trained for that."

"So you sensed it too?" Naiad questioned with a raised eyebrow towards his brother, leaning against the wall as he watched Proteus' mouth tug down in a frown. "I know you can sense things just as easily as I can."

"I didn't just sense it. I saw it." Proteus responded easily, sheathing his sword. He looked up at Naiad, pulling out the hair tie he was wearing, his straight, aqua-hair falling to his mid-back. He ran his fingers through the kinks and knots it had accumulated while training.

"So the Prince was stalking her? Unreal—"

"Not the Prince." Proteus cut in with an amused smirk as he watched Naiad's expression switch from confusion to understanding, and finally, disbelief.

"Not the Prince..? So you mean it was the…"

"An amusing thought, yes? Very odd." Proteus chuckled softly, licking his lips. "Perhaps she was just curious." Naiad could only nod in response.

'_Or perhaps more…'_

**-0-**

**A/N:** **Like I said, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was pretty fun, even though at first I had a bit of trouble. I finally got it though. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I hope this chapter was to your liking too. Haha, stalker! Haruka. Can't help but love it. xD  
>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two words to describe this chapter. Filler chapter. Well, at least it seems that way anyways. It's actually meant to build up the.. .whatever it is Michiru and Haruka have, haha. The next chapter will definitely be better though, and it'll build them up too. I hope you enjoy the little scene in here that I typed up. Well, enjoy the chapter. I actually didn't like this one either, but I wrote it all in one shot, so. xD**

**gxFANGIRL XD; … your review… made me so happy, I'm being completely honest! xD –insert heart here- I'm glad you loved the chapter as much as I loved typing it. Having your full attention? Oh no, I feel honored about that. xD I've seen your HaruMichi stories before, so I recognized you. They're wonderful too. And I'm gonna admit… I didn't spot the ;D the first time around. Haha! "Run away with me, Princess, I'll be your knight." Was my favorite line in that whole chapter. C: Thanks for the review!**

**Sanglune; I agree, she does need to brush up on stalking. Maybe she will next time. C; **

**Haruki97; Ya tu va a ver, Proteus no es muy malo. C; Jaja, si, el Principe con el ego muy grande. xD Gracias mucho. Espero que le gusta este capitulo. No se como escribir el espanol mucho, perdon por eso.**

**-0-**

A week had gone by in the castle. A week that had gone by far too slow for Michiru's liking. She had spent the days dodging the famed Uranian Prince like the plague. Having already been good at dodging people, she thought it wouldn't be too hard with the blond haired cocky male. Of course she always managed to slip out of staying with him for too long, but whenever he came near she couldn't help but feel uneasy with his presence. It was probably his mannerisms, the air of over-confidence he held, and the fact that he was always trying court her, although it was obvious she didn't want to be with him. In the week Michiru had also learned that he would be staying here for an entire 6 months, until the date of the wedding was planned. She inwardly flinched at the thought. The wedding would be this year, it was already decided. She could do nothing to stop it.

Six months trying to shy away from the Prince.

Then again, there was six months with the female who became her best friend as well. She smiled faintly at the thought.

That was also a week that had gone far too fast for Michiru's liking. How could that make sense? Anyone would ask that question, but it wasn't too hard to answer for the Neptunian royalty. It became a simple matter of not wanting to chat with the Prince and being in a certain Princess' company later on that day as well.

Michiru had a habit of meeting up with Haruka later on in the day, always pleasantly surprised by the comments she would hear. Something along the lines of, _"You've reduced my brother to a love-struck puppy, have you noticed?" _Then the female would flash that gorgeous grin of her's and continue with another similar comment much like, _"Kicking the puppy would be easy, but unfortunately, it wouldn't be allowed." _Michiru herself always took it as a silent statement from Haruka that the blond wished she could keep Titan away from Michiru. After those light comments, the two wouldn't talk about the topic much at all, only musing about different subjects and learning more about each other. Something that Michiru enjoyed far too much.

It wasn't a surprise Michiru enjoyed the other's company, though. After having an entire day of being practically chased by her fiancé ( it still pained her to think of it, honestly. ), chatting with Haruka was the best thing in her entire day. It was refreshing. The tomboy knew exactly what words to say to lighten the mood, what joking words to say to make Michiru laugh, and Michiru guessed that she'd also know what to say when Michiru herself was upset. Perhaps she'd know exactly how to calm her down. It wouldn't be odd, considering how well the blond sat with her now.

There was also something Michiru couldn't put her finger on about Haruka either. The way those teal-grey orbs gazed at her at moments, how they flashed with the faintest of vivid greens. Her eyes were something Michiru was awe-struck at. How they would change from a murky teal to a vivid green, and sometimes, they'd revert to a blue-grey that would always catch Michiru's gaze so easily. There was something hidden in those eyes and Michiru wanted to know.

She laughed a little. Of course she wanted to know; getting to know everything Haruka was something she was thinking about a little too often. It wasn't her fault that the masculine female was so interesting. Alluring, even.

Michiru found herself walking to the garden, as usual, only stopping when she heard the sound of hard breathing and something clashing against metal. She raised an eyebrow, looking around to check if anyone was in the hallway, before she noticed where she was standing. Right near the door that led to the huge training courtyard that her brothers often used to train. Honestly, that wouldn't have been odd at all, but it was, considering the time. Naiad and Proteus trained in the afternoons, meaning that they wouldn't be out at the moment. It was already slightly past the evening , meaning that the moon was already shining in the sky, sun gone. She could either walk away and assume that it was just a solider who was sent for training or one of her brothers out at night.

Curiosity got her.

Walking through the doors, Michiru felt a breeze caress her face, nighttime air chilly and making her let out a slight sigh. She continued forward, the sounds of training growing louder with each step she took, as well as the faint gusts of wind that pushed against her face. Grass crunched underneath her feet as she took another step, stopping there just as the sounds of a sword abruptly stopped, breathing hitching as the owner held their breath. And as soon as the breathing stopped, an out of breath chuckle came from the armor clad female, making Michiru open her eyes only for a smile to form on her lips. A faint one.

"You found me, huh?" An exhausted puff of air and the tip of the sword sunk into the ground when the blond leaned on it, another chuckle leaving her. "Do you just have a knack for knowing where I am, wherever I am?" Murky eyes sparkled playfully.

"You were quite loud, I must admit." Michiru replied, watching the other grin slightly. "You're training at this time of night?" A nod in response to her question.

"Yeah. I can't slack off just because I'm here, you know." Haruka brushed her other hand through her hair, picking up her sword and swinging it around carelessly, making the look on Michiru's face grow more wary at her actions. Swords were not toys, and if Haruka accidentally let go of that….

Haruka seemed to see that and continued her actions, her swings becoming more erratic as she continued speaking. The glint in her eyes never left. "If I need to go back for any reason, I need to be prepared. Ready. If I just do nothing and neglect training, then when I dash into combat, I won't be as effective." Her eyes flickered over to the wooden post that was now littered with slash marks, the wood splitting from the merciless attacks from earlier. "I want my enemies to end up like that. So I needed to find _some _time for training, and with your brothers always here in the daytime…"

Michiru frowned at Haruka's actions, taking a step back and away from what seemed to be a psychopathic blond with a sword. "You do have a point, however, can you even see at night? It see—Haruka, _please, _stop swinging that around while I'm speaking."

"Sorry. Are you afraid I'm gonna lose my grip on it or something?" Haruka clicked her tongue and laughed at Michiru's displeased expression. She put the sword down, flexing her fingers and hearing them crack. "I've never lost my grip on a sword ever, so you don't have to worry about that."

Michiru let out a soft sigh, walking over to the standing Uranian and noticing the armor she was wearing. The plate had the golden symbol of Uranus on it, something that she couldn't miss even if she wanted. It shone even in the dim moonlight. "Isn't that thing heavy?" She asked, looking up at Haruka, who looked amused by the question. Michiru saw Haruka lift up the sword and lower it multiple times from the corner of her eye, as if she were testing the weight.

"No, not really. At least I don't think so." She paused before smirking slightly at Michiru. "You want to try holding it?" Michiru was about ready to decline the offer, Haruka only grapping her hand and making her fingers curl around the handle of her sword, her hand covering Michiru's. Michiru glared at her for a second, only letting out a sigh.

"I'm gonna remove my hand now, okay? You tell me if it's heavy or not." Haruka's words had a hidden malice to them, like she knew something Michiru did not. Michiru only agreed… Haruka did say it wasn't that heavy, right?

So when Haruka let go of Michiru's hand, why did the sword sink right back into the ground, Michiru's arm being dragged down with it too? What a liar her friend was.

The next thing she heard was Haruka's loud laughter, and Michiru immediately scowled, releasing the sword and crossing her arms. Haruka had a hand over her stomach while she laughed, murky greens that shined with amusement, something that made Michiru's anger tone down slightly as she watched the female. Michiru still felt an urge to tackle the girl to the ground too, and if she didn't stop laughing, then it would be done.

"Sorry, sorry," Haruka apologized in the midst of her laughter, having to cough a few times to regain her composure again, eyes apologetic as they gazed down at Michiru with an amused smile. "It's just that… I've never actually seen anyone have trouble holding up a sword!" Another laugh and Michiru stomped on Haruka's foot, satisfied when she heard the blond let out a pained whine of, "Michiruuu…"

Michiru didn't reply, only stepping away from Haruka and turning on her heel to leave. She had to keep back a smile when she heard Haruka whine audibly, but for a different reason. "Wait, wait, I'm sorry Michi!" Haruka apologized quickly, grasping Michiru's wrist to keep her from walking any further. The blond pursed her lips, thinking for a way to keep the girl here. Michiru listened closely as she heard a slow sigh.

"Hey, I can teach you how to hold it, okay?" Haruka offered and Michiru just had to turn back around at the childish tone her voice turned into. She looked at Haruka up and down, seemingly pondering the offer although just by seeing the pleading look on Haruka face, it was a yes.

A sigh and Michiru let herself crack a smile. "Fine. Show me."

Haruka let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief at Michiru's quick forgiveness, nodding and smiling at the aquanette. "Alright. Just hold on a second," Haruka told her while stripping herself of her armor, letting the metal fall to the floor in a pile. She stretched at being free from the metal, letting out a soft groan before she smiled at Michiru's confused face. "I don't want the metal to bother you while I teach you."

That only made Michiru's confusion grow.

Picking up the sword, Haruka held it away from her, examining the weapon before smiling and moving behind Michiru instead. Before Michiru was able to ask what she was doing Haruka had moved closer to the girl, her front touching Michiru's back. Heat was quickly shared between the two, and at the sudden intimate position, Michiru had to hold a shuddering breath. Haruka gently grabbed Michiru's hand, her other holding the sword. Her fingers were longer the the violinist's as her palm held onto the back of Michiru's hand, guiding her to the handle of the sword before curling her fingers around the handle easily. Haruka rested her head onto Michiru's shoulder, hot breath tickling Michiru's ear and she even seemed unaware of his fact as well.

"Look," Haruka spoke, her breath rushing into Michiru's ear, chin tucking into Michiru's neck as she turned her head to look at the sword. "With me holding onto your hand, the sword doesn't feel too heavy, right?" Haruka asked her calmly, feeling Michiru shift slightly against her. Her back was still pressed against Haruka's front and the blond had already noticed the intimacy of the situation.

Haruka was taking complete advantage of it anyways.

Haruka felt Michiru take in a rather large breath, and she felt some satisfaction at feeling Michiru's back heave against hers. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she let out a strained chuckle into Michiru's ear, licking her lips before opening her eyes again. "Flex the muscles in your arm. You need those, just so you know." Haruka's teasing tone flowed into Michiru's ear again, and Haruka could swear she felt a shiver against her. After a moment the Uranian also felt the muscles in Michiru's arm tense up, and slowly, she removed her fingers from Michiru's. "Okay." Michiru's tone came out calm, and Haruka was left wondering if Michiru was feeling as she was. If she was, she was amazing at covering it.

".. got it?" Haruka said as she completely released Michiru's hand, watching carefully as the Neptunian faltered with the sword for a few seconds. Haruka let herself turn her head downwards, nose brushing against Michiru's neck as she quietly took in the sweet scent that filtered in her nose. She hoped that Michiru didn't know what she was doing—she could feel her lips brushing against her neck and a minute later she heard a sharp intake of breath from Michiru and the sound of the sword dropping to ground. Haruka snapped her head back up from Michiru's neck, looking at the fallen sword and then at Michiru.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haruka's words tumbled out faster then she thought they would. She had made a mistake, doing that to Michiru so readily. It would make sense if the girl was angry with her, displeased. She'd take whatever the punishment of words was. She had only known the girl for just over a week after all—what right did she have to do that?

"Haruka…" Michiru spoke slowly after regaining herself, and Haruka grimaced at what she was sure that was to come. Michiru was going to say something to her, something about not wanting to see her. Or maybe Haruka could fake a lie that it was a Uranian custom.

No, Michiru couldn't possibly be that stupid…

Haruka quickly moved her body away from Michiru's, nearly stumbling back on her own foot. She stretched again, to divert her attention away from having to look at Michiru, her gaze falling onto the sky after as she listened to the Neptunian's next words. She bit her lip.

"… your hands were cold, we should go inside." Michiru finally breathed out, smiling faintly at Haruka who looked dumbly at her. Haruka took a few seconds to wonder why she wasn't scolded, nodding and grabbing Michiru's hand as it was offered to her. She bend down to grasp her sword and pick up her armor, smiling slightly as relief flooded through her that Michiru must have decided to let her slide or something.

"Kay." Haruka responded pretty happily as she held the armor in one arm, her sword sheathed and strapped to her waist. She followed Michiru as they both went inside, walking down the empty corridor. Haruka had no idea how late it was, however, judging by the lack of servants in the halls, it must have been late enough that everyone was asleep. "Shh," Michiru sounded out to her, a finger on her lips in a gesture that Haruka found endearing. She let the girl lead her down the halls, seeing as if she were to do it, she'd probably get lost.

The two stopped in front of Haruka's room, Michiru looking up at the royal Uranian crest the hung over the door. Haruka squeezed her hand, a gesture that Michiru took as, _"Hurry up and go inside, someone might see us."_

Once again, it wasn't like their meetings were forbidden and anything. It was just that if they were seen together it would certainly spark some interest to everyone. And rumors were something Haruka and Michiru really didn't want around.

Michiru opened the door and squeaked softly as she was shoved in by Haruka, and when the two were in the safety of the room, Haruka let her weapon and armor fall to the ground. The thunk heard was loud and at Michiru's scowl, Haruka smirked in amusement at her. "You're gonna wake up your brother," Michiru scolded, hands on her hips.

"He deserves it." Haruka responded and smiled at Michiru innocently, something that made the scowl on Michiru's face deepen, though on the inside Michiru's resolve to scold her crumbled completely. After a minute of the two staring at each other, Haruka smiling and Michiru scowling, the Neptunian Princess finally gave up and sat on the bed.

"Hey, do you plan to stay here or something?" Haruka said as she saw Michiru get as comfortable as she could, a raised blond eyebrow as Haruka walked into the bathroom.

"No," Michiru answered, laying her head down on a pillow and sighing at the comfort it brought. "Just for a little while. No one's looking for me anyways, right?"

"Hopefully," Haruka said while closing the door, shrugging off her tunic and running her hands through her hair. She turned on the shower, setting the temperature to hot before stripping off the rest of her clothes. "It wouldn't be very good if they caught you in my room, you know." Haruka laughed slightly after she said this.

"Point taken," Michiru's voice was muffled by the door separating them and the rushing water. "Want me to leave?"

Haruka was about to protest with a, "No!" of desperation, only to catch herself quickly. She had done way too much in this short period of time anyways. She leaned against the door a little longer, closing her eyes. "I don't want you to get caught sneaking back into your room either, Michiru."

A soft sigh was heard in response and shuffling, Michiru getting up from the bed, Haruka guessed. She heard the footsteps move further away and she couldn't keep the frown that slithered onto her face away. "Fine, Haruka. I'll see you tomorrow?" Michiru already knew the answer, and she could already picture that smile on Haruka's face as she replied.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

She left the room and Haruka, also leaving Haruka with her thoughts.

-0-

When Michiru got into her room, falling down onto her bed, she cursed into a pillow. Something was awfully wrong. Something had to be awfully wrong, because what Michiru was thinking was in no way right, and if it was true, it was something Michiru was going to berate herself over later. Or now. Now was a good time to do so.

She was currently attracted to Haruka.

She did know one thing for certain though; she had to stop it. Being attracted to Haruka in itself wasn't bad… if she weren't in this position. In her position, being attracted to Haruka was bad. Bad in terms that at the moment, Michiru's brain could not even properly comprehend. But no, the attraction wasn't too bad, right? It was just a little crush. She had a little crush on Haruka and it would leave soon.

At the moment, Michiru Neptune had a "little" crush on Haruka Uranus.

**-0-**

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed the little HaruMichi scene I added in there. I think Haruka needs to learn how to keep her hands to herself. C; I know this chapter seemingly has nothing to do with anything, but it'll tie into some things later. I know this chapter seems insanely random as well, but don't worry. It was mostly meant to build up their relationship as I stated before—but don't worry(or worry xD), they aren't going to get together juuuust yet. I don't want this to be a completely rushed thing either.  
>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter came to me pretty easily, and for that I was grateful. To be completely honest, I'm making up this story as I go along with it, so I don't have anything planned… **_**at all**_**. Which means that some things might be unexpected, or not, depending how you look at it. Also, ****gxFANGIRL XD ****commented on something I'd like to expand on, her exact wording was: **_**"Couples; HarukaxMichiru, MakotoxAmi, ReixMinako, UsagixMamoru, ect."**_

___**Well last time I checked... Only HARUKA ND MICHIRU are mentioned so far... (We can keep it like that, I certainly don't mind...) Hehe well that must mean the story gonna be long O_O!"**_

**At first I was gonna have this as a short story with only about 10 or 12 chapters or so, but with that reminder, I've decided to expand the story even more. The other characters will be introduced eventually, but for now, just keep an eye on Haruka and Michiru. C; **

**Also, guys! I was soooo very happy with the insane amount of comments, alerts, and favorites I got from the last chapter! I honestly didn't think it was going to be nearly as popular as it was! I'm so glad all of you are enjoying the story, and a lot of thanks for all the praise. You have no idea how happy you all made me, and now my motivation to finish this story is even greater then ever!**

**-0-**

"You seem starved today," Haruka pretended not to hear the words as she took another large bite of the honeyroll in her hand, savoring the sweet flavor as it hit her tongue. Chewing for a few seconds, she swallowed the piece, licking her fingers to rid them of honey. She proceeded to reach for another one, before realizing she had ran out of them. Hearing the 'clack' of another plate being set on the table, her teal-gray gaze flickered to the plate next to her's. She responded while eyeing the piece of honey-coated bread on the other plate.

"And to what may I owe this visit, Princess?" Haruka said politely, a soft sigh sounding from the person next to her. Dainty hands moved the honeyroll to Haruka's plate, placing it there while Haruka nodded in satisfaction. She took it gratefully with a polite bow of her her, taking a huge bite of it, manners apparently forgotten. So much for a appearances. Then again, with the small laugh that came from the girl next to her, appearances didn't seem to matter much.

"No need to be so formal Haruka; nobody is around." The aqua haired female responded quietly, her hands on her lap as her eyes danced about the room, confirming what was said.

The blond noticed the lack of food on her companion's plate; either Michiru wasn't hungry or the food was for Haruka. Fingers itching to take another roll from the plate, she decided on the latter, grasping it and stuffing it in her mouth. A few moments of silence only filled with Haruka's chewing, and the blond finally finished up.

"Says the one who insists on 'formal speaking' in public." The "formal speaking" part of Haruka's retort was supplied with air quotes formed with her fingers, which Haruka promptly lowered and licked clean. Again. In all honestly, she had already lost count of how many of those rolls she had eaten.

"Is something wrong, Haruka?" Michiru said sincerely, raising an eyebrow at the blond while a slight frowned tugged at her lips.

"Wrong?" Haruka repeated softly, staring at Michiru's plate, which was now in the same state as her's. Devoid of everything, except a faint layer of honey that lingered on it. "Nothing's wrong. I just came back from training."

"What a liar you are…" Michiru murmured, looking at Haruka who was only sending a knowing smile at her, one that was charming despite the fact that she was lying and Michiru knew it. Her smile was weak though, and Michiru could tell, a worried, "Haruka…" coming from under her breath. Although the two had only been together for a month, the aquanette had grown to care for the tomboy a great deal.

"Training? I thought my brothers used it at this time of the day." Michiru decided to let Haruka slide for now, already catching on that she was in a bad mood.

"Woke up real early," Haruka spoke while stretching out her sore muscles. She saw Michiru staring at the empty plates with slight amusement. "Hey, I was hungry." Haruka defended before Michiru had a chance to comment… which the girl did anyways.

"You ate 3 of those easily when I got in here. From your plate, I wouldn't be surprised if you ate more." Seeing Haruka crack a smile made Michiru relax slightly, already being used to seeing that then anything else.

"Yep. Thanks for the extras too, by the way."

"They were for you anyways." Michiru shrugged. She never really ate sweets like those; pastries weren't really her thing. Only rarely did she ever indulge in it. "You were going at them like a ravenous dog." Michiru made a face, thinking it well worth it when Haruka laughed lightly.

"I know they were." A pause and Haruka's smile turned into a characteristic smirk. "Afraid you'll get fat and ruin your figure or something?"

Michiru fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead just crossing her arms and shaking her head in a disapproving gesture. "Oh haha, Haruka. Very funny." She said sarcastically, even though she was glad that Haruka's demeanor seemed to stabilize again.

"Aw, but Michi, I've got to wonder…" Haruka started to say, leaning back in her seat, the chair creaking back slightly. "With no training whatsoever, how do you keep such a nice figure?" Haruka smirked slightly at the female, letting her eyes roam over Michiru's body, eyes glinting playfully. She chuckled when Michiru's hand went to gently smack the back of her head.

"Haruka, you're a devil, you do know that right?" Michiru scolded while she watched Haruka shake her head, the blond still smirking mischievously.

"Been told so before, beautiful." The response came equipped with a devilish grin as Haruka waggled her eyebrows at Michiru. Amusement flashed in her eyes as the artist let out a huff, turning her head away.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Haruka paused after she said this, clicking her tongue and turning her head to the window. "Never mind. Judging by the fact you couldn't even hold my sword a few weeks ago, I doubt you can fight."

Michiru frowned at the other. "Haruka…" She started to say, but was cut off by the Uranian.

"Why don't they train you? In Uranus it's a custom for royalty…" Haruka questioned, one blond eyebrow raised as she stared at Michiru. "It's not like guards are going to be with you always, at every time of the day…" Michiru leaned back in her chair at the information, closing her eyes as she thought of how to respond.

"Plus, it's not like those pansy guards can do much. I can take them down with my eyes closed. Or better yet, with an arm strapped behind my back." Michiru opened her eyes to remark on that, surprised when instead of meeting a smug look on Haruka's face, she saw the features hardened into a serious expression.

"Even if I wanted to learn how to fight Haruka, I doubt they'd let me." Michiru replied softly, Haruka's eyes locking onto her. The blond's lips were stuck in a frown now. "Why are you bothered by it anyways?"

"You could get hurt." Haruka tapped her fingers against the table. "And like I said, sometimes you might not have any guards to protect you. If they could even…"

"You're worried about me?" Michiru asked while putting her hand on the masculine female's shoulder, feeling the muscles tense up underneath the fabric. Haruka let out a sigh, a little laugh, before turning her head to look straight at Michiru.

"Well, yeah. You're my friend, right? And you seem pretty delicate, so…" Haruka held back another laugh when she felt Michiru push her gently at the last statement. She let her muscles relax slightly, feeling Michiru's hand slide down her arm to rest on her hand. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…" Haruka admitted, fingers still thrumming against the table. Michiru's hand stilled them and her fingers slid in between Haruka's.

"Haruka, I appreciate you being worried about me, but like I said before… even if I wanted to learn I wouldn't be able to."

"I can teach you," Haruka responded quickly, watching as Michiru's face showed surprise. The words sunk in after a while, and Haruka paused herself, before her lips turned up into a small smile. "Really, I can. If you don't mind."

Michiru stared at her as if she were crazy for a few moments, wondering if the girl was being serious about the offer. By the way Haruka was staring at her, calculating her, Michiru was guessing that the blond was being earnest about what was said. She felt Haruka turn her hand around, grasping her's tighter in an attempt to gain a reaction.

"… you would actually train me, Haruka? You can't be serious." Michiru finally managed to reply. Haruka frowned slightly, leaning away from the female and releasing her hand.

"Why can't I be serious? I'm being completely honest, Michiru." Haruka's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, her head turning to check if anyone was around at the moment. No one was seen. "I'd love to train you." Haruka finished, turning back to look at Michiru, whom still looked at her with an incredulous expression.

Michiru contemplated this. Slowly, she removed her hand from the table, resting them on her lap and curling them in the fabric of her clothing. She wondered why exactly Haruka was pushing for this. It must have something to do with whatever was bothering her friend, she concluded.

"… and if I agreed to it?" Haruka was suddenly at complete attention now, her entire gaze on Michiru.

"Are you agreeing to it now, or is that just me?" Michiru had to smile at the slightly timid tone the blond's voice took on and she leaned forward, her hand moving from her lap to gently grab Haruka's.

"If it soothes your worries about me, then yes, Haruka, I'll allow you to train me." She said honestly, watching as Haruka's features switched from surprise to a smile. "Thanks, Michi." Haruka started to say, grabbing both of her hands and standing up with her. Michiru huffed in surprise as she was pulled up easily by the taller woman.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, okay?" Haruka winked at her, Michiru catching onto the hidden innuendo. She responded by whacking Haruka on the arm, which was followed by a laugh.

Michiru couldn't help but smile happily at her friend. All earlier signs of her distress were gone, and Michiru couldn't help but feel like it was because of her. Her hands gripped at Haruka's harder, and she let a happy sigh leave her.

"Princess!" The call made the two of them break apart quickly, Haruka swiftly sliding back into her chair. She let her gaze linger on the plate in front of her, pretending to ignore the Neptunian princess next to her.

"What is it..?" Michiru's voice was cool and smooth, relaying none of what had happened before this servant had walked into the room. However, the servant, at seeing the two of them together had a less then understanding face.

"Uh…" The young boy seemed at a loss for words at seeing the two together. The sound of his princess soon brought him back to attention, though.

"The… the Prince called for you. He is currently in the garden…" His words were rushed. As Michiru walked past him, mumbling something about him escorting her there, the servant bowed his head quickly and nodded multiple times. He stumbled off with the stoic Princess in tow.

Haruka stared at the doors to the dining room close. "… poor kid." If Michiru looked like she did then all the time, Haruka probably would have been insanely nervous as well.

-0-

"Good morning, Princess!" A gruff response came from Haruka as she walked down the elaborate corridors. Michiru had been sent down to the garden to have a chat with her stuck-up brother, meaning that Haruka herself would have to find other ways to pass the time. Not that she didn't do that often, but today she felt like she _needed _Michiru by her side. Why, exactly? Judging by the fact that just having the girl near kept her from thinking about what she had heard about earlier. Earlier…

"_How are things on Uranus, General Oberon?" Haruka said, watching the form of her friend and comrade shift on the screen at the question._

"_Well, sir…" Oberon began to say, hesitance clear in the tone of his voice. Seeming like he caught himself, he quickly hardened up, his voice taking on a structured tone. "The rebels attacked us again."_

_Haruka straightened. "Our forces held them back, I assume?" Seeing a nod in response from Oberon, Haruka felt slight relief. Only slight, because something in the bottom of her stomach was bubbling up unpleasantly, and Haruka guessed it had to do with this subject._

"_Of course." Oberon affirmed. "However…" The pause in her friend's words made Haruka anxious to hear further news. Her lips quirked down in a scowl._

"_However?" She prodded on, prompting him to continue his words. By her tone she wasn't going to play around with the idea. This was her army, her planet, and she needed to know what was happening. _

"_Sir, the rebels have gotten stronger." Haruka raised an eyebrow at the information. Stronger? The last time Haruka had been on the planet, they had been nothing but a mere distraction. A distraction that needed to be dealt with, and would have been done so easily._

_If Haruka had been able to stay and take care of it._

_She cursed herself for thinking of that. Now that she was on Neptune, that was something she shouldn't be thinking. Plus, she was happy with Michiru right now, wasn't she? Her priorities were seriously jumbled up._

"_Stronger? General, they don't even have a proper army in place. They're barely coordinated." Haruka responded, hints of question in her tone. She watched as Oberon took in a breath, releasing it as a sigh. _

"_It's almost inhuman." Oberon said, looking hesitant about doing something. He then lifted up his arm, which despite the heavy bandages covering the appendage, looked as if it had been mangled horribly. "They have gotten stronger, Haruka, no matter how you look at it. They're faster. They're getting bigger… And sometimes…"_

_Haruka's gaze stayed trained on Oberon's wounded arm, teal eyes narrowed as she watched the general begin to remove the bandages from the wound. Her narrowed eyes widened considerably at the blackened and ripped skin, and her breath came out in a surprised huff._

"_Sometimes I swear that the look in their eyes isn't human anymore." Oberon let his eyes wander to his broken arm._

Haruka slammed the door to her room open, uncaring of the fact that a few stray workers near the halls had jumped up in surprise. She felt their eyes on her, but at the moment she couldn't find a single reason why she cared. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it, closing her eyes and cursing quietly.

She remembered just how Michiru's voice had sounded earlier. That worried whisper of, _"Haruka,"_ that had left the beauty's lips. What had Haruka been able to do other then send her a false smile? Tell her about the conversation she had with her comrade? Tell her about how much she _didn't _want to be here, how much she wanted to be back on her planet, assisting with what was going on?

Even if she wanted to, and even if she did, it wouldn't sound true to even herself. A part of her wanted to stay here. Not on the planet itself, but with a certain Princess. That would become problematic. Oberon had told her to stay put and that he would take care of it, but would he? If situations got worse, she'd have to leave, and then…

A sick feeling bubbled up in her stomach again, and she gritted her teeth, walking to the bed and sitting down on it. She ran her hand up and down her arm nervously as she thought back to the conversation she had with Michiru earlier before.

Haruka was going to have to train Michiru. Her mind seemed to insist the idea, and ever since the earlier conversation, Haruka's insistence on the subject was a whole lot stronger. Just seeing Oberon hurt… Haruka flinched at the thought that it could happen to Michiru. But what was she even worrying about? It wasn't as if a war was raging over here. The concept was completely different.

The blond let out a huff, letting the rest of her body fall on the bed.

-0-

"It's okay. I'll be fine from here on." Michiru muttered to the young boy after she had stepped out of the palace and into the garden. The servant looked at her for a moment, before stuttering his goodbyes and bowing, heading out the door. She looked around the garden for a moment, expecting to catch the sight of the Prince who had wanted to see her. She saw no one and instead she took a few more steps forward into the garden.

"A pleasure to see you, Michiru." The deep voice came from Michiru's side, a rustle following the words. The Prince's form appeared from the moved bushes, him wearing a slight smirk as he treaded towards Michiru. "For a moment I was afraid you wouldn't come." A low chuckle followed the statement.

"Oh?" Michiru breathed without turning to even look at the male. She brushed her fingers over a the petal of a rose, sensing the other walk closer to her. Soon enough she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him, and when she tilted her head to the side, catching a glimpse, she nearly bumped into him. "Why is that?"

"Honestly …" He started with an amused tone, examining how she turned to look up at him. Her gaze was bored and uninterested, and a frown nearly tugged at his lips. Nearly. "It seems like you have been avoiding me ever since the day I've gotten here."

Michiru walked forward and away from him, not liking his closeness at all. He followed behind her as she walked deeper into the garden. "Avoiding? I'm afraid you have that all wrong. I've simply been busy…"

"Ah, I see…" The Prince blew out air from his nose, stopping when the girl in front of him paused in her steps. She gestured to the nearby marble bench next to them, taking a seat and waiting for him to sit down as well. He offered her a kind smile, hoping to get at least some reaction out of her. Something other then that utterly bored look on her face.

"It's a little disheartening that I've already been here a month, yet haven't gotten to spend any time with you yet." He took a seat next to her.

Michiru studied him from the corner of her eyes. Behind that smile was still the beginnings of a cocky attitude, and other then that, he was handsome. Too handsome, in fact. His hair was just long enough that the ends tickled his shoulders, slightly wavy and blond. Green eyes that shined with confidence and were relatively clear, unlike the murky teal she had grown used to seeing on Haruka. He was well built, shoulders broad and his muscles defined enough from what she guessed was training. Haruka _did _mention that royalty in Uranus was always trained.

"Is it? I apologize then," Michiru responded, the apology not heartfelt, though she doubted he'd be able to tell. This male didn't seem like one to dig deep into things; whatever mask she could put on he'd probably buy in an instant.

The Prince rubbed his pale hands together, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his lap. He stared at the exotic shrubs in front of him. "You can call me Titan, if you want." His statement was random and Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"Of course… Titan." The way the name rolled off of her tongue was exceptionally smooth, and for some reason, she didn't like it too much.

"Since I've been calling you by your name already." Titan clarified. Michiru felt the temptation to roll her eyes. That was something she had noticed the first time. Personally, she didn't like it, but she wasn't about to let herself say something like that.

"So, Michiru…" Titan leaned back again, staring up into the sky as a few moments passed by. Michiru let the silence be; it wasn't as if she wanted to break it anyways.

"Do you mind if I asked you something?" He asked, already having the intention of asking anyways.

"What is the question, exactly?" Michiru countered.

Titan let a chuckle bubble forth from his lips and he stared at Michiru again. "If your so busy, why do you have time to visit my sister so much?"

And then Michiru froze. Easily, she held back the surprised look that wanted to mar her features, but she did no such thing. She kept the cool look on her face as she stared back at Titan's gaze, furrowing her eyebrows in false confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Titan licked his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, concentrating his green eyes on Michiru. A knowing smirk appeared on his lips and he stood up again. "Michiru, you have nothing to hide from me. I've seen you multiple times with my _dear_ sister." He stressed that one word in his sentence, turning away from Michiru to examine a plant, teeth gritted slightly.

"That might be the case…" Michiru responded calmly, making no effort to stand up. "But even so, I don't see a problem with it. Is there?" Titan stayed silent at the question.

"… none." He finally ended up replying, though not without sounding agitated at the turn of the conversation. A part of him knew how ridiculous he sounded, wanting to make assumptions about things he didn't know yet. He was completely ticked off at the thought that his sister was spending more time with the Princess then _he _was. _He _was her fiancé, not her. So why was Haruka closer to the girl.

His fingers gripped at the leave tighter until it crunched in half, and he let it drop. "I apologize." He muttered dejectedly, relaxing himself and turning back just in time to see Michiru standing up.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now." Titan held himself back before he bit his lip roughly again, narrowing his eyes slightly before bobbing his head slightly in a nod. Michiru walked past him, intent of leaving even if he requested her to stay. He watched her retreating back, before dropping the broken leaf on the ground and crunching it with his foot in irritation.

**-0-**

**A/N: This chapter is a tad bit longer then all the rest. I finally finished it though! oAo If I can be honest, I've been slacking off a hell of a lot lately. And at the beginning of this chapter I was like, "Aw, yeah, I got this!" but then I dwindled down and… you know the interweb with it's distractions. xD I've also been into Puella Magi Madoka Magica a lot, as the main couples are adorable. oAo I'm not one for advertising or anything, but if you want a magical girl anime that's gonna shock you, watch that one. You won't regret it!  
>Okay, enough advertising, lawl.<br>This chapter is pushing towards the development of everything else that's gonna set this thing into spin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm glad I finally got it released! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! I'm going to admit that I'm making up this story basically as I go along, as I believe I have stated before. So I myself have no idea how this is going to turn out, not a clue more then you do! I know most of you must be excited to see **_**something **_**happen between Haruka and Michiru, and believe me, I'm just looking for the right time to insert the scene I have in mind. I'm sure it'll be pretty enjoyable.  
>I might have to bump up the rating of this story to an 'M'. I'm still not sure whether I should, so I'll give it some thought before I do that. Can I get any feedback to how you all would feel if I did bump up the rating a bit? I'd love some of your opinions, such as whether it would drive you away or closer, haha.<br>****AlterEgoErin****; o: Thanks for all the reviews you've left so far! It's nice to have your opinion on each of the chapters, and I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story so far. You're right, I haven't stated whether Naiad is older or younger then Proteus, but it'll be revealed soon. Haruka and Titan just might have a fight at this rate, you're right about that. C;  
><strong>**Petiyaka****; I'd be pretty jealous is my sister was stealing such a pretty girl away from me too. :'D Haha, thanks for the review.  
>Haruki97; Yep, he's finally noticed how sneaky Haruka is being. C; I definitely hope my story will be able to entertain you for a while! Thanks for the review.<br>****Beu****; I'm glad you're liking this so far! Haha, yes, I tend to do that as well when other couples I don't like are in the reading. So I don't mind if you decide to skip those parts, as I know I would if I didn't like the couples either. Either way, I hope you still enjoy my story. Those couples won't be coming in for a while.  
><strong>**Miharu****; Only starting to hate Titan? That's a surprise, I thought everyone already hated him! xD  
><strong>**Tripower****; I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories! I hope it stays that way. C:  
><strong>**gxFANGIRL XD****; Haruka will make him pay! xD  
><strong>**hankthefluuphiwaffle****; Drama indeed. xD****  
><strong>**SangLune****; Probably. o3o**

**-0-**

Quietly sneaking into the room, lightened green eyes peeked into the darkness. She could faintly make out the outlines of a lavish bed and other articles in the room, and from the outlines, she could make out that the room was pretty clean. She took a silent step into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it as she allowed her eyes time to adjust to the darkness. The only sound in the room was the slow ticking of a clock nearby, and if Haruka's eyes had already adjusted correctly, it was the piece of furniture at the far corner of the room. She moved her eyes away from it to stare at the bed instead. Or, more accurately, the person sleeping in the bed.

Haruka's lips twitched up into a grin as she quietly made her way forward, completely silent, feet not even making any sounds as they hit the floor. Stealth was something that had been injected at her practically at birth; sneaking into a room undetected was far too easy. A joke, even.

She paused when she made it to the edge of her target's bed, letting her eyes run over the sleeping woman. She noticed how relaxed her body was as she slept, slow, even breaths relaying no sign of distress. Her aqua hair was splayed all over the pillow, face turned in Haruka's direction. Her body was covered by blue covers, arms comfortably keeping them there. A soft sigh of contentment escaped her and she shifted slightly.

For a moment, Haruka felt guilty about what she was about to do. But hey, what could be done? She had to do this. After all, there was no better time then now.

"Hey, Princess, wake up." Haruka's tone was low in the room and she hoped she could at least wake up the beauty peacefully. Michiru only shifted over to the side, apparently oblivious to the words. Haruka let out a chuckle as she leant closer to the girl, seeing her colored eyebrows tug down gently. "Ruka?" The question was in a whisper and soon after the word Michiru seemed to doze off again.

A low grunt from Haruka escaped. "Comon, Princess, we have a lot to do today." She didn't let go of the honorific, a smirk gracing her face. She knew that Michiru was always particularly irked when Haruka called her so formally in private. Her complaint was always the same, _"We're friends, Ruka, that is so unnecessary."_

Michiru fully turned on her side, pulling the covers up above her head and curling up into a little ball. Something that Haruka personally was finding adorable. Then again, with Michiru being uncooperative. "Ruka… what are you doing here?" Michiru said, voice grouchy. Haruka held back a snicker at the sound of her voice, sitting down next to Michiru on the bed and hearing the girl give another low groan at the feeling. "… go away…"

"Michiru, wake up or I'll force you up."

Michiru would have quirked an eyebrow up at the statement, or at least been concerned, but she was far to tired to even care. She just wanted to go back to sleep. And that she tried to do. She just curled up tighter in her ball, closing her eyes and ignoring the threat. "Michiru…" She heard the murmur and chose to ignore it instead.

Probably not the wisest decision.

Haruka slipped under the covers, just before she slithered her arms around Michiru's waist, mildly grinning at the gasp she heard from the girl. Just before a stuttered version of her name was about to leave her lips, Haruka let out a snicker as her fingers went to work. "Right here, right?" The breathy chuckle was whispered into Michiru's ear, and the only thing in response was a gasp and a giggle that followed after. Haruka's grin widened and she pulled the other closer, hearing giggles increase to light laughs. Michiru jerked and thrashed in her arms, which only made Haruka grasp her tighter, a purr of, "Nu-uh," escaping her lips and drifting into her ear. Michiru's cheeks were flushed and she squirmed in her tight spot, moving her head from side to side until it finally landed on Haruka's shoulder. "S-Stop, stop! H-Haruka!"

Haruka smirked as she stopped tickling the aquanette.

Michiru left her head on Haruka's shoulder for a while, giggles and squeals finally toning down as she fought to catch her breath. Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply. All of that sudden squirming and laughing had gotten her worked up, and Haruka's fingers pretty much did the trick. Michiru was awake and she doubted she was able to fall back asleep. She closed her eyes, letting out a huff of air when she heard Haruka laugh gently behind her. She slowly felt the blond's hands slide out of under her shirt, warm, calloused touch disappearing and instead resting against the fabric of her nightgown. She made no effort to move and neither did Haruka.

"Hmm, well…." Michiru could feel her friend's chest heave as a breath was taken, and she chose to continue leaning on her. She could feel the faint thump of Haruka's heartbeat, and fought to not question the quickened rate of her heart. She turned her head to look at Haruka's expression; a sly grin and sparkling green eyes. "I was telling you to wake up, wasn't I? This was the last resort."

Michiru snorted at the reply, tempted to close her eyes but afraid of what Haruka would do – or resume doing – if she did. "Really, Haruka?" She let out a sigh that was meant to sound disappointed… though the content was hidden in it. Being in Haruka's arms wasn't too bad, and she even felt more comfortable like this then bundled up in blankets. How could she even think that? She inwardly scolded herself.

"Yeah. Really. You're real stubborn, you know that?" Michiru responded with a light grunt. The two stayed silent for a few more moments, before Haruka finally withdrew her arms and shifted away from the other. She stood up, rubbing her neck and yawning. "Comon, get up and get ready."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. Right, she still didn't know why Haruka had come to wake her up today. She could not recall anything that needed to be done. Speaking of which, what time _was _it? Her gaze wandered over to the closed window, not seeing even the occasional little peek of light from it. She turned back to look at Haruka. "What? Haruka, what time is it?"

Haruka disregarded the second question. "Remember the conversation we had yesterday? The one we had before my idiot brother came to whisk you away?" The last comment was insanely sarcastic.

Michiru sat up, pushing the blankets away from her gently and swinging her feet over the side of the bed. She stared at Haruka for a few minute, urging the girl to continue. Yes, she remembered talking with Haruka earlier yesterday, but what was so important about that?

"Well, today's the day we're going to start your training."

Michiru did not respond. Which was okay, for Haruka was not about to push her for words. What Haruka _was _going to push her to do, however, was to get dressed. She quickly busied herself with rummaging through the artist's closet.

"Haruka!" Michiru immediately scolded at the sight of the tomboy carelessly looking through her articles of clothing. She stood up and began to walk towards her, a frown appearing on her lips. "Right now? At this moment?" Her eyes darted back to the dark window and the lack of sunlight. "And just what time _is _it?"

"I hope you know how repetitive you just sounded, Michi." Haruka's tone was playfully smug and she stood up straight after looking in her closet. "Don't you have anything suitable for training? Hell, even a tunic would work." Michiru pushed Haruka out of the way gently, looking through her own closet this time. She shuffled through a few clothes. Her closet was composed of everything but training material.

"It's not as if I'm particularly prepared for this sort of thing, you know. They kind of don't train me." Michiru reminded Haruka as she felt her head peek into her closet again. Michiru pulled out a tunic she hadn't used in a long time, and both of them raised an eyebrow at the same time. "That's it?" Haruka finally said.

"Do you want me to put it on or not?" Haruka shrugged in response, rubbing her neck again and leaning against the wall, watching Michiru hold it up to herself.

"It looks a little small. You sure it'll fit?"

Michiru did not reply to that, only resting the get-up on her counter and turning to look at the amused Haruka. "I'm going to check. Are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

"Why not?" Haruka smirked at her, before laughing gently at the glare she received. She put her hand over her eyes, turning around to face the wall. "Aw, Michi, I thought we were all girls here." Haruka feigned hurt as she heard the ruffling of fabric. Her cheeks tinted pink at the thought of Michiru stripping right behind her.

Certainly not a good thought to be having at the moment. She shifted awkwardly, trying to clear her thoughts only for Michiru's to pop in.

"You? A girl? Hilarious, Ruka." A scoff from Michiru. Haruka wasn't hurt, for she knew that the aquanette was just smiling behind her.

"Ouch," Haruka said childishly, faking a sniffle and shifting again. "That really burns, you know?"

"Sure, Haruka." The sound of the door opening reached Haruka's ears and she took it as her cue to turn around. She spotted Michiru silently walking outside, following her and closing the door behind her when they both stood in the hall. Haruka let her eyes run over Michiru's form, seeing that the tunic wasn't as small as they previously thought it would be.

"Comon, follow me." Haruka walked down the hall and heard Michiru's steps behind her's, albeit a bit slower. She took a few turns in the halls and hearing a small curse from Michiru, she let a smirk appear on her lips. The fact that she was still drowsy and that the halls were dark didn't seem to be helping at all. "Are we going to the training grounds?"

"Yep." Haruka slowed down so that Michiru could catch up with her, realizing her strides were far too wide. Michiru appeared next to her a moment later, and they both resumed walking at a steady pace until they reached the entrance to the training grounds. Haruka opened the door for Michiru, waiting until said girl walked outside before she followed, closing it gently.

"Haruka, the sun isn't even out yet…" Michiru muttered mostly to herself, staring up into the night sky, illuminated by the moonlight only. The soft glow was enough to help her see in the darkness, and she briefly wondered _how _early it was. Judging by the fact the sun wasn't up it must have been early, but just what time was it?

"I know. I'd rather train when the sun is up, however…" Haruka stretched as she looked around the yard, making sure there was no one around. "I don't think people would take kindly to seeing me train you, Princess, so this was the only time I could manage to without questions." She let a pout form on her lips, and Michiru sighed in response.

"You do have a point. How am I supposed to see in this dim lighting though?"

Haruka walked away from Michiru, pausing as she bent down to get something. She came back up with a lantern, smiling wryly at the other as she pulled out a pack of matches from her pocket. "I borrowed these, hope you don't mind." She set to lighting the lanterns she had, before hanging them up on various posts around the grounds. The darkness lightened up softly.

Michiru saw Haruka set each of them down carefully, walking back to her after. "So, a question for you, Michi."

"Hm?"

"Hand to hand combat experience?"

Michiru stayed silent for a bit, coaxing Haruka to give a long, deep sigh. "We have a long way to go."

-0-

After a few long minutes of Haruka getting the other to be in the right position, Haruka finally stood up straight, hands on her hips as she judged the form Michiru was in. Every time the girl moved her foot would slide away from it's original position, making Haruka have to go back and correct it once more. She couldn't teach the other how to fight without teaching her the basics, and position was an important thing in combat. Haruka had to hold back another breath when she moved to fix Michiru's position one more time, straightening out her back with her hand.

"Hey, Haruka?" Michiru said while she got into position, watching as Haruka walked away only to turn and regard her again. "Yes?" Haruka responded, crossing her arms before nodding at the sight before her.

"I want to make a compromise." Haruka raised an eyebrow at the question, but didn't shrug it off. A compromise? Haruka walked a little closer to Michiru now, grasping her hand and moving it a little upwards, into a defensive blocking position.

"Compromise?" Haruka let out a little chuckle as she gingerly flung her arm forward, grinning in satisfaction when Michiru successfully blocked her blow with her arm. Her gaze went down to her feet, checking her position and nodding . "I'm going to teach you how to be on the defensive."

Michiru nodded in response. "If I'm allowing you to train me right now, then you have to let me do something." Haruka paused for a second. In all honesty, the thought of what Michiru would want her to do was intriguing, so she allowed it. She stood up straight, gesturing for Michiru to do the same so they could talk.

"I just might take you up on that offer you had earlier." Michiru watched Haruka's features turn completely confused and she smiled. Of course the girl wouldn't remember; that conversation had been way back on the second day they had met. Michiru stretched, leaning against a post and holding back a giggle at the expression on Haruka's face. Finally, a sigh left the blond.

"Nope. No idea. Care to enlighten me?" Haruka crossed her arms.

"Haruka, what would you think if I asked to draw you?" Haruka seemed to tense up slightly at the question, before a sly smile made it onto her lips and she chuckled softly in response.

"You want to draw me?" Haruka replied with a faint smile on her lips, closing her eyes and tilting her head downwards as she gave it some thought. Having Michiru draw her… the fact that Michiru even wanted to paint her was surprising in itself. She ran a hand through her hair, turning back up to look at the smaller girl.

"It'd be nice. I'd love to, actually." Michiru admitted.

Haruka gave it some thought. "Only one picture?"

"Yes. Just one picture, if that all you want." Michiru affirmed, looking at Haruka for a positive response. She noted the bemused look that graced the Uranian's features. "But," Michiru started to say just before Haruka replied. "It has to be anything I want."

Haruka let out a light laugh, shaking her head in amusement. So there _was _a catch in this catch, wasn't there? Haruka was a little bit nervous about the prospect, but then again, it couldn't be anything too bad, could it? "If I do agree, when would you do this?"

"Whenever you're free. Though, I'd love to get it done sometime between this week or next week."

Haruka let out a slow breath, contemplating this. She finally let a complete smile arise on her lips, striding towards Michiru and stopping just in front of her. She bent down so that her eyes were level with Michiru's. "Fine. Let's do that sometime next week. Okay? I wanna take time to train you all this week."

Michiru took the chance immediately, nodding.

"Now let's work on your defensive skills…"

-0-

Naiad stretched as he walked down the halls, seeing the sunlight peeking out from under the curtains situated in the halls. He paused in front of a door, letting out one more yawn before he opened it. He walked outside, squinting slightly at the sunlight, before finally rubbing his eyes and taking a careful look around the training yard. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, continuing forward only to pause again. He blinked a few times in confusion, looking around as his blue eyebrows darted up under his bangs. "Uh.." He walked over to an unlit lamp, though judging by the looks of it, it had been recently used.

He carefully picked it up and off of the post, examining it closer and let out a confused, "Huh."

"What's that?" He heard his older brother's voice appear from behind him, followed by a childish and pretentious snort following. Naiad rolled his eyes at the next remark, spoken by a female voice.

"A lantern, can't you see? They're nearly everywhere here." Thalassa brushed back her straight, aqua hair and stepped next to Naiad, who put the lamp back down. The male scratched the back of his head, turning only to see Proteus walking into the field and towards another recently used lamp.

"That's a little weird. They seem to have been recently used." Proteus finally uttered as he collected it, bringing it back to where Naiad was standing and setting it down. He stared back up into his brother's questioning expression, then at Thalassa's amused one. "Late night training? Ohh, suspicious…"

"Don't start rumors, Thalassa." Proteus calmly retorted, rubbing his chin before looking at Naiad. "Do you have an idea who it must have been? I have a few thoughts."

Naiad shrugged, staring at the lamps, then back at his two siblings. "Either one of the Uranians? Maybe they didn't want to disturb our early morning training, so they opted to train at night or hell, really damn early." He saw Proteus frown at the minor choice in language, before shaking his head and sighing.

"Well apparently they don't know how to clean up after themselves." Thalassa spoke smugly, gesturing to the lamps, to which she earned a scowl from Naiad. Naiad crossed his arms, rubbing his head and scoffing. "You know, they at least seemed considerate enough to not mess with our routine."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Naiad gave her another look.

"You're just as much of a pompous ass then the Prince. Maybe you two should hook up instead." At the face Thalassa made, Naiad gave a smirk, knowing he had practically won at the moment. When Thalassa opened her mouth to remark, Proteus stopped them both.

"Oh stop that you two. Watch your language as well, Naiad." Proteus went to collect the other lanterns, Naiad following behind him. The two put each of the lanterns neatly in a corner, finishing up quickly. They both returned to standing next to Thalassa, and then Proteus spoke once more. "It's odd as to why they'd train so early though. The lanterns were recently used, so the only conclusion is that they woke up very early."

Both Naiad and Thalassa shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe afternoon training just isn't for them."

Proteus gave a slight sigh, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them as he mused over this. Maybe whoever was training just didn't want to be seen. It was hard to believe they'd go through all this trouble when they could just train in the afternoon. A slight smirk graced Proteus' lips, and although he didn't voice it, he had another thought that Naiad certainly shared.

Their curiosity was piqued.

**-0-**

**A/N; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really liked writing this one and I'm definitely going to get back on track with this story. It's just been so hard since I've been feeling a pull towards Madoka Magica at the moment. xD Were any of you are Supercon in Florida this year? I was there and I was the Mugen Gakuen Haruka on Sunday! If any of you were there and saw me, I'd love to hear you guys say so. xD It would be really cool.  
>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the really late update. Things have been catching up with me fast, the new school year, classes... drama... all that good stuff. Haha. This chapter is longer then the other's, and it's more plot based then anything, but next chapter you WILL get your Haruka and Michiru fun tiemz. You have my word on that. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring though, but I put a lot of effort into it since Writer's Block has come into play again. Still, I was determined not to leave ANOTHER story unfinished, and this was was reviewed fairly well so... Enjoy!**

**-0-**

With their first morning of training done, the two women had taken residence in Michiru's room. Michiru had gone to her bed almost immediately, falling onto the softness and sighing softly at the comfort it gave her sore muscles. She closed her eyes as she heard the door close softly, feet shuffling against her carpeted floor. Michiru decided to relax. Haruka, on the other hand, was doing anything but that. The blond was standing up, silently brooding over something that Michiru wasn't going to ask about. Eventually the girl would tell her and the aquanette had no intention of rushing that. Her body was sore and she was exhausted, so she just laid still and listened to the constant shuffle of Haruka's feet as she paced back and forth.

"I left the lanterns out." Michiru barely moved when she heard the bed creak and sink slightly at the added weight when Haruka sat down. She heard the blond let out a soft sigh, almost as if scolding herself silently. The problem was quickly understood by Michiru, though she did nothing and just propped herself up on her elbows, staring at her annoyed friend.

"Don't worry about it, Haruka." The artist murmured softly, although she clearly knew why the girl would be distressed. If anyone saw the lanterns then they would know that someone had been up late – or very early – training. The notion could come across as suspicious to anyone, the two knew that, especially Haruka. Haruka, who in all honesty, wasn't sure what she would do if she got caught training the planet's famous Princess. Whom, by the way, they had not trained nor had any intention to train. And what did that say to Haruka? It said that she would most get in a big mess if they caught them.

However, as the blond turned her head down to stare at Michiru's exasperated stare, the aquanette's hands gently gripping her's, she realized that she was in a big enough mess just _being _friends with the princess. She couldn't help but let out a big, long sigh, allowing her tense muscles to relax completely as she fell back on the bed. She held back another huff of dislike, feeling Michiru adjust herself so she was laying down next to her, aqua orbs staring at Haruka with slight amusement. "Have you calmed?" The words were accompanied by a soft giggle at the sound of Haruka's small grunt.

Getting herself comfortable in the bed, the blond couldn't help but smile as she swung her arm loosely around Michiru's waist, pulling her closer to herself in a half-hearted hug. The Princess didn't tense, only relaxing more and snuggling into Haruka's side with a soft breath, a smile painting her lips. Biting her lip softly, Haruka held back the temptation to shake her head, closing her eyes and going silent while she held the female.

"You did a good job today," Haruka managed to murmur softly into the girl's hair as the other continued to snuggle up against her.

"Of course I did, Haruka." Haruka laughed.

-0-

Over a week had passed since the two begun their early-morning training routine, and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, much to Haruka's delight. The lantern incident hadn't been questioned, making the memory fade in Haruka's mind. Although once she had caught Michiru's two brothers staring at her in the dining room, nothing was too out of place and the castle was quiet for most of the time. Both of the girls had continued on with their routine, and in all honestly, Michiru picked things up as fast as Haruka taught then. Briefly, the woman had wondered why her friend had never been taught before. She would have been a skilled warrior if they had trained her when she was younger. Then again, Haruka always had to take in account that Neptune had their own rules and regulations.

The blond was currently walking down one of the several halls in the castle. Her intentions were mostly pointless and she was mostly walking wherever the corridors led her. Not that she was worried about getting lost – no, of course not. Michiru had easily taught her how to decipher the different halls.

A frown appeared on Haruka's face as she walked, her stride slow and gaze anywhere _but _in front of her. Michiru was out doing her own things, which mostly meant having to hang around the Prince. About two days ago her parents had told her to actually make an effort to spend time with her egoistic brother. Something about the entire thing bothered Haruka. Of course, having her close friend hang around an irritating jerk like Titan was enough to bother her, but that hadn't just been it. Instead of Titan teasing Haruka like always, his gaze had turned solid as he looked at her most of the time. The usual glint in his eyes that served to tease Haruka, to make her feel as if she was nothing but one of his play toys that he loved to anger, was gone. Lately the predatory gaze had been fixed on Michiru, and once Haruka saw that, she didn't like it one bit.

Titan wouldn't be planning to do anything, would he? No matter how selfish and horrible the male was, Haruka was sure that her brother would never try to hurt anyone, especially not Michiru. If he did, however, Haruka had no qualms in jumping in to protect the aqua princess. Not that fighting her own brother was a pleasant thought either, but still, it was _Michiru _and—

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!"

At the sound of the particularly high voice, Haruka's eyes widened as she snapped out of her reverie, head tilting down to see who she had just hit. The sight of aqua hair caught her attention, dark blue orbs narrowed in annoyance at her. The orbs were so cold she swore that she probably would have been affected by it if Titan hadn't already gotten her accustomed to the stare. "Sorry." Haruka apologized, outstretching her hand for the girl to take. The female seemed to contemplate grabbing it for a minute, and right before Haruka considering retreating her hand, the smaller girl grabbed it and let Haruka pull her up. She dusted off her clothes, a noticeable scowl on her face as she did so, before she looked up at Haruka, arms crossed.

Haruka took the small chance to examine the appearance of the girl. She was obviously a bit younger then her, probably by a year or two. Her gaze was exactly the same as Michiru's, albeit more heated. It was obvious that this one was quick to anger, and Haruka wasn't sure whether she should be amused or not. Her straight aqua hair confirmed Haruka's thoughts; this was definitely Michiru's sister, the one she hadn't gotten a chance to meet properly. The obviously shorter girl brushed her bangs behind her ears, huffing.

"Of course you're sorry. What were you doing, staring off into space like that? I could have been seriously hurt!" The girl's words came out rushed and angry, making Haruka have to fight down both a sigh and an amused smile.

"I'm sincerely sorry." Haruka decided it was better not to rush into an argument with her. She doubted it would do any good, considering the fact that she could get into an insane amount of trouble if she did so. It was better to not get involved with any of Michiru's family anyways, wasn't it? She still caught the brothers staring at her, and even that was a bit awkward at moments. She didn't want to end up rousing the sister's suspicions either… so instead of saying anything else, she just nodded at the smaller female, walking past her.

"Hey, wait!" The high pitched call made Haruka freeze in her tracks mid-walk, and she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind. Haruka rose a slim eyebrow when the smaller girl came to stand in front of her again, blue eyes examining her thoroughly. The blond wasn't bothered by the gaze in the least; it looked more like the gaze of a curious child meeting a stranger for the first time, not a condescending stare that was meant to judge her.

"… yes?" Haruka finally responded, eyebrow raised up in question. She hoped that whatever Michiru's sister wanted to tell her would be something quick that she didn't have to hang around for. Even though she didn't feel threatened by this girl's presence, she kind of preferred to… not catch the interest of any of Michiru's siblings.

The reason for that was completely simple. First of all, even before the entire ordeal she had never counted on meeting any of the aquanette's siblings. The notion struck her as completely stupid. And now, the statement still held true in her mind. In fact, it was even strengthened. Her relationship – _friendship _– with Michiru was risky enough. Even if they were just friends, the fact of the matter was that she had already broken quite a few rules just with the friend boundary. The playful banter and friendly cuddling ( although rare ) was enough, but what really set the line of dangerous was their late night training sessions.

She only thanked Uranus that it wasn't one of Michiru's brothers she was talking to. Personally, she found that they were rather inquisitive… or at least the one with the glasses was. Naiad himself didn't seem to be much of a threat, and probably wouldn't be able to see through Haruka. But the bookworm? Haruka could easily hide her emotions, but something about the brother made her nervous. His stare was the ever constant one.

"You're the Princess, right?" The question was dumb but Haruka caught the mischievous glint in her blue eyes. Okay, so maybe… maybe that worried her just a tad bit. Now that she thought about it, Michiru's sister seemed like quite the kicker.

Haruka allowed herself to nod, a chuckle bubbling from her throat. "Why yes, I am, but you already knew that, didn't you..?"

A smirk answered Haruka instead. The smirk, matched by the devilish glint in glint in her eyes made Haruka tense up for a second. She knew that look. She knew it from when she herself had been a child. This girl had a plan, and the blond dreaded not watching where she was going now. Too late now.

"Are you going anywhere?"

The question came out of nowhere and Haruka didn't know how to reply for a second. Most of her thought process was going to wondering why the question was even asked. It didn't seem like a suspicious question either, just an actual, sincere one… no matter how demanding the tone came out.

Sadly enough… the answer was no. Haruka still didn't want to reply with that, though, because who knows what would happen? "Unfortunately, yes, munchkin." The Uranian responded with an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of her head and hoping the girl would just leave her be. Just before the girl was going to reply, she took it upon herself to explain before the obvious question of, 'Where?' was about to escape. "I was just going to go out and train."

The snort that followed surprised her. "I doubt it. After all, you trained early this morning, didn't you?" Haruka froze at the smug tone, blinking back her surprise as she stared down at the shorter girl. The slight feeling of panic built up, though she fought it down with ease and let out a light chuckle. Wonderful. How the hell did she get to that conclusion..?

Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I'm right, right?" The girl's lips curled up into a grin as she continued to speak, amusement flashing in her eyes. "But that's okay though, I'll keep it a secret." She winked and put her finger on her lips, before a snicker left her lips at the Uranian's surprised expression. Haruka, on the other hand, was less then okay with all of this. In fact, she was kind of panicking. Kind of.

Haruka opened her mouth to speak, stopping, before letting out a loud breath through her nostrils and letting a slight laugh leave her lips, showing outwardly that she was perfectly fine with this turn of events, even if on the inside she was practically exploding. "I suppose you got me… how'd you know?" she played it cool, amused smirk playing on her lips.

"You left the lanterns out a few times already, stupid." Her eyebrows tugged down into an expression that Haruka placed as "evil" in her mind. What was this, blackmail? Was the girl seriously blackmailing her? Then again, Haruka was surprised that she hadn't already mentioned the late-night routines with Michiru. Most of the training was for the aquanette anyways…

Rolling her eyes and sighing softly, the Uranian closed her eyes before moving her shoulders up in a shrug. "Well then fine, you caught me." All the girl wanted was for her to tag along, right? How bad could that be? And if it was at the price of keeping that secret, then why the hell not? The younger could always be bluffing. Maybe she didn't know the details.

Still, Haruka learned a long time ago, during her training, that it was better safe then sorry.

**-0-**

Michiru let out a soft sigh as she sat down in front of the familiar table, rolling her aching shoulders and straightening her back, frowning at the tinge of soreness she felt as she did so. Right now she'd rather be laying in bed, or at least just be in her room instead of having to come out. The past week had taken quite a toll on her. Not in the sense that it was hard, more in the sense of how her muscles had started to ache as a reminder of the training. Haruka wasn't a bad teacher, just the opposite. She was harsh and soft in all the right places, but sometimes Michiru felt that Haruka's demands were lacking.

She wondered if Haruka went as easy on her as she did with all the other soldiers. Or if she was even harsher, barely showing any mercy. At first glance Michiru would have certainly thought so, but when the blond opened her mouth her thoughts turned just the opposite, sometimes. It was like Haruka's personality would change sporadically; one moment the Uranian was flirty and playful, the other she was serious and quiet.

Michiru found it interesting. It was an endearing trait of Haruka's, she supposed. Just as the girl released a soft sigh at the thoughts, closing her eyes, she sharply jolted back up in her chair when she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. The warmth disappeared just a quickly as it came, and the sound of a certain Uranian's low chuckle met her ears right after. Michiru couldn't help the frown that slipped onto her face; it wasn't the Uranian she wanted right now.

… or ever, for that matter.

"Sorry, sorry. Did I scare you, Michiru?" The words were whispered in her ear and Michiru was grateful when she felt the other move away, even if the person just retreated to sitting in the seat next to her. She turned to look at him with a faux smile. It was something she grew accustomed to.

"No, not at all." Michiru replied, watching him turn the chair slightly to fully face her. He flashed her a smile and she turned back to her cup of tea, lifting it up and taking a slightly sip of it. "What brings you here?"

Titan shrugged. "Do I need a reason to be here? I wanted to see my fiancé." He didn't catch the slight mood shift Michiru went through at the reminder, too focused on staring at her with a smirk to read the air she radiated. Michiru still wasn't too pleased with the idea of marrying this man.

"I suppose you have a point then." Michiru murmured, not really having any other input then that.

"You look a little tense." Titan suddenly said and she heard the male take a stand, dusting off his pants. He walked around the chair to stand behind her, and Michiru watched him carefully until he was standing behind her.

"What?" She questioned, about to say something else until she felt Titan's hands upon her shoulders. She straightened in the chair again at the unwanted touch, before feeling fingers gently push against the muscles in her shoulders.

"Aha," Titan laughed with a smirk as he continued to knead the muscle gently. "I knew that when I touched your shoulders they were tense… " Michiru fought for words to say, only to be more then lost when she actually realized that Titan wasn't all too bad at the job. Still, the feeling of the man's hands was foreign and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ah… you don't need to do this for me, Titan, it's really okay." Michiru finally managed to say after a moment, rolling her shoulders to hint that she wanted his hands off of her person. When Titan kept his hands in place, instead moving his other down her back to press against her spines, Michiru held back a huff.

Titan smirked wolfishly as he continued to massage her back, despite the protest heard from Michiru earlier. He wanted to make a snide remark so badly, but decided to hold it in for just a while longer. "No, of course I do. It's the least I can do for my future wife. I don't want a stressed out woman, after all…" He heard Michiru sigh and took it as one of content and not annoyance.

Unfortunately, it was the latter. "Really, this isn't necessary, Titan…"

"So, what have you been up to that's got you all messed up? The knots in your muscles are incredible…"

Michiru didn't reply. What was she supposed to say anyways? Instead she just ceased her squirming, knowing that it was practically useless. Titan didn't seem like he was going to stop whether she did or didn't protest. "Well…" She started to make an excuse, stopping the sentence immediately after the word.

It wasn't really necessary to stop though, because Titan would have rudely cut her off anyways. He spoke again in a clearer, deeper tone, his head moving down to whisper into Michiru's ear. "Or more like… what have you been doing with my sister while you've been avoiding me?" Titan's tone was snide as he said this, and he unintentionally dug his fingers into Michiru's shoulder.

Michiru gasped softly at the pinch of pain from the move, standing up quickly enough to have Titan's hands fall from her shoulders. She turned to look at him, taking in the sneer that showed on his lips and the jealous glint in is eyes. She let her own blue orbs narrow at him.

"Just _what _are you implying?" She coldly inquired.

Michiru knew what was going through the Prince's mind; she only wanted to hear it for herself, though.

**-0-**

A few minutes later, Haruka was following the shorter one through the halls of the palace, not taking any note of where she was going. She kind of didn't care all too much, and it seemed like the younger knew either. Basically, it was more of a blind walk throughout the multiple, lavish hallways. Haruka would have at least preferred a walk in the garden, or hell, even the front of the palace was nice.

"So, what did you want me for?" Haruka finally said after a moment of silence.

"My name's Thalassa," She turned to look at the blond, walking backwards and turning when she deemed appropriate. That same grin was on her lips, and Haruka frowned slightly once she was sure the girl couldn't see her face. "I wanted to know more about you."

"Awfully blunt, aren't you?" Haruka responded before she could stop herself, and she played it off with a smirk, not wanting to sound rude even if the Neptunian certainly was.

Thalassa snorted softly and ran her fingers through her hair, shortening her steps so that she could walk in sync with Haruka. Well, as in sync as one could get with someone inches taller then them. "I've gotta be, right? And after all, I don't see why you should be complaining."

Haruka's eyebrow shot up again and she couldn't help but let the amused sentence of, "And why not? I was practically dragged here, remember?" slip past her lips.

"Dragged where? I didn't drag you anywhere." Thalassa shot back with another one of her smug smiles, gesturing to the different halls they constantly were walking through. Haruka tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the sarcastic remark. "And you owe me for being so clumsy and bumping into me."

Haruka didn't know whether to feel annoyed or amused by her antics. Her reasoning wasn't legit in any way. This girl was a fuss, and Haruka was already tired of it. She was reminded vaguely of her own brother. Though when the thought popped into her head, she fought to shake it away. "Could we at least talk about something productive?"

Thalassa seemed to think about this, and it didn't do anything to make Haruka's mood better. "Fine," She smiled and stopped in front of a huge door that Haruka pinpointed as the door to the gardens. Well at least they wouldn't be mindlessly walking through multitudes of hallways that tended to blend with each other. She opened up the door, heading out first and making Haruka catch the door and head through.

Haruka sighed.

"What's with the guy get-up?" Thalassa asked, taking the lead once again. She walked mindlessly through the garden again, so much energy in her steps that Haruka doubted she'd stop even for a second. Her own murky, green eyes warily stared at her and then scrolled over to the bench. The bench they were passing and leaving behind right about now.

'_I don't have a clue as to how that's supposed to be a productive question,' _The thought rang in Haruka's mind, although she stayed silent for a minute and only followed the other. There were a lot of ways to answer that question. Of course, the answer the aquanette was probably thinking of was probably something crude, something like preferring the same-sex. Not that it was all too far from the truth, mind you, but there were far better reasons then something like that.

"In Uranus it's good to be tough." She stated simply, not feeling up to explaining it to her. She heard Thalassa hum in response, the hum bordering satisfied and curious. "And it's hard to be tough when you're…" she didn't finish the statement, only shrugging and laughing softly, only to be good-mannered.

Thalassa suddenly stopped, smiling thinly at Haruka and making the blond skid at the sudden stop. The taller one blinked down at Thalassa, expression turning into one of confusion. "Is that really it?"

"… what?" Haruka mumbled back dumbly, tone dubious as she looked down at the younger girl.

"Is that really it, or is there more?" Thalassa seemed to be searching for a certain answer, and Haruka wasn't really sure what exactly the girl wanted. The tone didn't sound questioning; it sounded more like a demand. A demand that Haruka wasn't sure she could or wanted to meet, and quite frankly, it caught her more off-guard then she would have liked. It didn't help that her dark blue eyes were glinting again, and a part of Haruka's lip threatened to fall in a half-frown. She kept it from doing so.

A sheepish chuckle left Haruka's lips. "More? Were you expecting more?" She rubbed her shoulder when the girl continued to stare her down, and she took it as a cue to continue talking, mostly to break the – probably onesided – tenseness she suddenly felt. "You're a curious kitten, aren't you..?"

Haruka nearly froze in place when she felt Thalassa's fingers wrap around her wrist, pulling her down roughly to her own height. The blond let out a low grunt of surprise at the sudden action, now bending over, back hunched as Thalassa flashed her another smile. "Curious, yes." She purred softly and Haruka suddenly felt the need to leave. She didn't though, instead staying put, teal-grey eyes widened slightly. "Because I know there's more to it then just the need to be 'tough'."

"Are you implying something?" The Uranian suddenly snapped lowly when she felt Thalassa's breath blow against her cheek, and she took the opportunity to lean away from the younger. The grasp was still on her wrist, and she knew that she could easily pry it off, only… she as more interested in hearing the girl's reply.

"This isn't Uranus, just to let you know…" Thalassa gave another smile that made Haruka's irritation flare up again, freezing after when she felt Thalassa's fingers graze her cheek. "A lot of people won't take kindly to your preferences…" Haruka jerked back sharply when she felt the girl lean closer to her, clear irritation spreading across her face.

"If you're aiming to say something, then say it." Haruka nearly snapped out again, only to calm herself at the last minute and have it come out evenly.

Thalassa blinked a bit at the sudden loss of contact. She then let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Don't think I don't see you staring at her; it's always so _painfully _obvious." She was suddenly grinning again at the blond who had shut up for just another moment. Haruka's heated anger had turned into the cool, collected and concentrated chill as she gazed at the younger, obviously straining to win against the burst of anger. Then it hit Haruka; the sudden rush of panic from the words.

Did the younger one know?

It was too bad when she opened her mouth to speak, Thalassa was already walking the other way, winking at the soldier.

Haruka furrowed her brows, irate, before turning and walking the other way. On the entire, mindless walk through the park, she thought of solutions to the problem at hand. They all were all unpleasant.

**-0-**

Michiru walked down the corridors, frustration running through her veins although the neutral, placid expression on her face betrayed her emotions on the inside. She briefly wondered where Haruka was, before realizing... that was where the problem currently lied. Suspicions were arising with Titan. They were fairly silly sispicions, to anyone who heard them, and Michiru probably shouldn't have been dwelling on them anyways. After all, all of his suspicions about her and Haruka were all just fueled by jealousy. That much was obvious. There was no truth or evidence to back it up.

The only problem was that the aquanette herself wanted them to be true in a way.

Her affections towards Haruka had grown a large amount since they met. It had taken a while for her to actually go along with the idea, but then Michiru realized she couldn't deny the fact that she did, indeed, have feelings for the tomboyish Princess. As she took a turn in the corridor, a slow, shivering breath left her lips at the thoughts. It was disgusting. Horrible. She could only imagine what would happen if anyone found out. Her family, the servants, or even worse...

The handsome blond herself.

"Ah!" The exclaimation left her as soon as she felt her body being slammed into something both hard and soft, and she automatically shut her eyes as she felt her equilibrium slip. That same something caught her though, and soon enough, she was being placed back upright onto her feet. Her eyes opened hesitantly, only to meet with murky, teal eyes. She was only slightly ataken back at the expression in them.

"Oh, Haruka. I apologize."

"Michi- _Princess._May I have a word with you in private?" The words were hissed and calmly said at the same time, a feat that Michiru wouldn't have deemed possible if it weren't, well.. Haruka. She sensed the urgency in them though, and with a slow nod, she followed the Uranian towards her room.

**-0-**

**A/N: And that's it. Reviews are appreciated. c: I really do hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll try my best to crank out another chapter very soon, since I definitely owe you guys, yeah? Also, if you're wondering why I'm putting up stories for Puella Magi Madoka Magica it's because, well.. more inspiration is spewing for that show then Sailor Moon! xD But don't worry, I would never abandon this beautiful fandom, nor would I leave my HarukaxMichiru. By the way, there may or may not be mistakes in ehre because I haven't had enough time to double read it. If there is anything, then just mention it to me and I'll fix it right up. Well, once again, reviews are extremely appreciated and welcomed. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And so here it is guys. I hope you all love this chapter, since I put a lot of effort into this. Finally you all get your Haruka and Michiru looove. –shot- Also, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts, it really, really does motivate me. I know it's been a month, practically, but I've had lots going on and… yeah. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging like last chapter, though. Three months was waaay too much. Anyways, enjoy this. Huge thanks to everyone who alerted, favoritedand reviewed on this, guys! Couldn't do it without you.  
><strong>

**-0-**

The air of distress around Haruka was so thick she was nearly afraid she'd drown in it. The Uranian's posture was tense and forced, only walking fast enough to be an acceptable distance away from Michiru. Michiru fought not to question Haruka's sudden touch demeanor, enduring it as they came closer to the room. A brief moment of set in and she wondered what this entire thing could be about. Perhaps Haruka had a bad day and wanted to talk to her? Or was it more? She almost immediately scratched the former idea out of her thoughts; Haruka wouldn't be acting like that for something as petty as a bad day. There was the underlying sense of something more serious in the way Haruka was composing herself.

Michiru waited for Haruka to open up the door to the room, taking the cue to enter once the blond held it open for her. When she got inside, she heard the door close and allowed herself to finally voice her concern. She stared at the way Haruka's shoulder's didn't seem to relax anymore then when they had been walking in the hall, posture stiff and tense. _'That's new.' _She couldn't help but think. Most of the time Haruka allowed herself to relax in Michiru's presence, but…

"Is something wrong, Haruka?"

Haruka didn't reply for a couple of minutes, opting to only shuffle around the room, murky gaze kept anywhere but on Michiru. The aquanette waited patiently, however. She only watched with faint amusement and worry as Haruka continued to fix trivial little things; straightening out the counter, standing up her sword against the wall and other things similar to that.

The blond personally wondered how she was going to break her thoughts out to Michiru without it coming off as odd. After all, how was she supposed to simply casually tell her that people suspected them of being in a poorly played out relationship? How was she even supposed to be comfortable with that idea? And acknowledging the fact that there really _could _be more to them…

"Maybe we shouldn't hang around each other… so much." She didn't have it in her to completely cut things off, the last two words slipping out of her mouth before she could even think to stop them. She turned to look at Michiru, frowning at the widened aqua eyes she caught for just a second, only for them to relax and reflect understanding. It made Haruka have to stop for a second.

Did Michiru know? Or perhaps it was just her normal demeanor in play; cool, collected, composed, even in bouts of confusion. Gods, Haruka hoped that was the case. "What would give you that idea?" She questioned, tone familiar. It was hinted with a dash of calm surprise but underneath that, it was laced with a knowing sort of edge. An edge that made Haruka attempt to pry into Michiru's mind, eyes searching aqua orbs for a time before she turned them away, just before speaking.

"Don't you think people might get a bit suspicious?" The words were slow and cautious, Haruka leaning back to press her palms against the dresser behind her.

"About..?"

"… seeing us. I mean, it's not exactly the most normal thing for…" She paused for a second, unsure of how to word it correctly. "… a Prince's sister to be hanging around their fiancé so much." Her wording was horrible, her logic was worse, but Michiru had to have gotten the point at the least. Gaze flickering back over to Michiru, she awaited her next words.

"Why so, Haruka? What would they be suspecting?" And she still prodded, as if wanting Haruka to come out with something more. Because Haruka wasn't already stretching the boundaries, right? What did the aquanette think she was going to get out of this? A swell of frustration flooded her mind. They'd be suspecting a forbidden relationship. Hell, maybe something stupid like a plan to get out of the marriage. Or, suspecting that one of them was completely infatuated with the other. It pained Haruka to admit how absolutely _right _they were on that.

It was all on her end, she thought. "Isn't it already obvious?" The steady sneer that left her own lips was followed with a clenched fist, nails digging into the palm of her hand. Tone hard, muscles taut, she barely caught sight of the shocked Michiru. That tone was so unfamiliar, so unlike the usual way she'd speak to Michiru. They were tinged with harshness. "Please tell me you understand Michiru, it's not that hard, it's just _not._" Michiru wasn't sure whether she was hearing desperation or pure anger leaking through Haruka's words this time around. They were all coated in a cold kind of layer, covering whatever was under.

Haruka was barely aware when she suddenly felt a pair of hands touching her cheeks. When her thoughts cleared over, stopped abruptly by the sudden heat, her eyes came in contact with Michiru's face, connecting sharply with aqua orbs.

"Haruka," Michiru's tone was firm and she knew that the woman's eyes were scrutinizing her. Michiru was seeing right through her, and she tore her eyes away from the gaze, frustration flaring slightly at the thought. Why did the Neptunian have that uncanny ability to see right through her? She knew Michiru could. It was just as irritating as anything else at this moment, really. Haruka normally didn't let her emotions show through her tough outward exterior. Then why could Michiru always, _always _figure her out? What made her so special? The blond knew the answer to the question as soon as she thought it, but she refused to acknowledge it in her steadily building irritation. She had already let Michiru in a long time ago.

"What?" She responded, tone hard and she felt Michiru's fingers twitch against her face, unable to see the pained look that shot across her face. She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to look back up into aqua orbs.

"Come on. You're stressed. Let's train for a bit." The hand that formerly rested on her cheek slid down to rest on her shoulder, squeezing the toughened muscle gently. Haruka was about to protest that it wasn't even morning yet and they really, really shouldn't. She was about to bark it out when she was caught by that gaze again and it was pleading this time around. So maybe Michiru wasn't the only one who could see through her.

At the emotion that flickered there, Haruka felt her stomach tighten uncomfortably and she gulped down the sudden lump in her throat, accepting with a weak nod.

**-0-**

After the two had geared up loosely, the both headed out to the training yard in silence. The air around them was so tense and Haruka hated feeling like it was her fault. No, it _was_ her fault and that was a bothersome idea. Now when Michiru took even one glance at her, she felt her entire body freeze and warm up at the same time. Thalassa was right, wasn't she? If they didn't separate soon, the Uranian princess had no doubts that she was going to do something. Something she'd end up regretting. _'All because of Michiru,' _The random thought rang in her mind and she felt sick at it.

It wasn't Michiru's fault she felt like this. It wasn't Michiru's fault that Haruka was completely infatuated with her. But it _was. _How could anyone be so perfect? How could anyone end up getting so close to her? If only she wasn't so alluring. There was just something about the other Princess that drew her in, so how couldn't it be her fault? A bitter laugh almost left her lips at the thoughts.

"Haruka?" The named woman tilted her head over to look at Michiru, managing a weak smile. They had already gotten outside, and now it was just up to Haruka to collect the lanterns and set them in the usual spots. She did so with less vigor then usual, lazily filling the lanterns with oil and flicking the match. Watch the fire burn for a few long seconds, then she'd then set them slowly on each of the posts, a few good minutes wasted on this feat.

She was sure they both needed the silence anyways. Or at least she definitely did.

Finally, after a few more minutes of repeating the routine, she wandered back over to Michiru, still unable to really focus her gaze on the artist. "You ready?" She muttered quietly to the aquanette.

Michiru looked about ready to say something else entirely, before she shut her mouth and nodded in response. The coil in Haruka's stomach tightened painfully.

**-0-**

Despite the obvious difference in their choice of time, their training had gone on uninterrupted. Probably because it had already been the late hours of night when they had gotten outside, although the thought was a little odd, considering the Uranian swore that there should still have been soldiers wandering around the castle even at those times. Unless of course, the King and Queen had the fancy suggestion of not having that either. Just don't train your daughter and have the guards missing on late nights. A smart thing to do. Haruka briefly wondered whether they actually gave a damn or not, only to scold herself later at the thoughts. Of course they did…

Speaking of training, the blond couldn't help but notice the way Michiru had improved. Early on they had resorted to simple sparring. Dodging and attacking were two things Michiru got down very easily, and if she was good at anything, it was dodging and then landing quick, flexible blows to the enemy. Haruka was confident that they could have already moved onto later lessons, but that would require talking on her part. Something she wasn't ready for at the moment. So she just simply continued the hand-to-hand combat.

The actions, coupled with silent puffs was a comfort to Haruka, she had to admit. In the back of her mind she was reminded of her last sparring session with Oberon and she kept back a flinch at the reminder that at that moment, she had been pretty irate as well. She managed to keep herself in check with Michiru, luckily. Even if she was beyond annoyed, the green-eyed female couldn't imagine herself hurting Michiru like that. No. Never.

Then again, she was just letting her thoughts run anywhere but the current situation. Honestly, she wanted to open her mouth and congratulate Michiru. Break the spell of silence, at least, but she couldn't quite find the words without it coming out awkward. Not just yet, anyways. She rubbed her shoulder, walking over to a lantern and gingerly picking up a lantern, putting out the fire easily. The silence was broken by another softly firm, "Haruka," cutting through the air. For a minute the warrior wondered just how many times Michiru was going to say her name today.

She continued to collect the lanterns instead.

What could she say in response, anyways? What did she even _have _to say right now, without making a mockery of herself? Without revealing everything? "Haruka, please," She heard Michiru say again, tone still the same only with a pleading edge to it that she imagined would fit with the pleading gaze from earlier. Another lantern was collected silently.

"_Talk to me." _Desperate.

Something nearly snapped in Haruka then and there at it, and she shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth to calm herself. A painful thump whacked against her chest and she realized it was her heart beating painfully; the sound of Michiru like that bothered her so much. _'It's your fault, remember?' _She reminded herself, and a shaky breath was inhaled. "What?" She croaked out, weakly, and she cursed herself for it. "What?" She repeated in a hardened tone.

"Look at me." The source of the words was close to her, and it wasn't that aspect that made her drop the unlit lantern on the ground, the brass hitting the floor with a loud clunk. It was the sensation of Michiru's hand pressing against her back, and all the muscles in Haruka's body tensed, a quiet curse leaving her lips at her slip up. Slowly, she turned to look at Michiru, familiar aqua orbs meeting her own ever-changing ones. She briefly wondered what color her eyes were now, people had always told her it changed according to emotion. Were they a murky teal-green, attempting to obscure emotion? Or a vibrant green that gave her away? A dark, angry, cold blue or..?

"… yes?" Haruka voice was stronger then she expected it would come out, a calm overlay that contradicted her mixed movements.

"We need to talk." Michiru stated, disregarding the fallen brass lantern and stepping closer to Haruka. The extra warmth from Michiru's hand left and Haruka saw it drop back to her side, and she would have loved to believe the action was hesitant.

Haruka nodded slowly, opened her mouth, and spoke, finally. "I… I met with Thalassa today." Haruka admitted as if it would solve everything. A nervous laugh left her lips and she sighed. "She's… she's interesting, to say the least." Haruka let her eyes examine Michiru again and noted with slight interest, the hardened set of her jaw at the information.

"Ah, is that so?" Her collected tone didn't match the tense set of her face. "What did she say?"

Hesitation crept up within Haruka once again. She knew Michiru wasn't stupid. If her actions from just hours earlier weren't a hint at what Thalassa had come to her about, then her words would certainly be a confirmation. Perhaps that was what Michiru wanted. A confirmation that Haruka didn't want to give. _'She thinks we might be together,'_ Could have been it, but it wasn't. It wasn't because simply put, it was: _'She knows that I'm in love with you and I'm scared.'_

That wasn't what she said at all, and she locked eyes with Michiru again. Something unintelligible flashed in Michiru's eyes when their gaze met and the Uranian was concerned with what it might have been. "I think…" The tomboy started to say, pausing with partial hesitation. "I think… she believes our friendship to be a little more then friendly." Haruka forced the words to come out strong and they nearly did, save for the waver of her syllables during the last word. Inwardly flinching, she wondered if Michiru had caught the mistake, only to find the aqua haired teen didn't comment at all.

In truth, the teen seemed like she was in deep thought. "Titan," Michiru started to say and Haruka's eyes narrowed at the sudden mention of her brother. She said nothing, though, wondering what could be so important that he had to be mentioned. "I think Titan has been rather jealous as of late." A blond eyebrow was raised at the words and Michiru's eyes focused on her again.

"I don't believe Thalassa is…" Michiru seemed to cut her own words short and it left Haruka a little disappointed. Piecing together the words, she thought back to the sharp glances Titan had been giving her these days. No teasing, only harsh words. It was practically the cold shoulder from the Prince of Uranus. Haruka, on the other hand didn't really care either way. The two siblings had never gotten along.

It was only that damned glint she saw in his eyes whenever Titan looked at Michiru.

Jealousy, was it? It would make sense. Perhaps her brother had been waiting for something like this to happen. Watch her steal away his fiancé and then out her for it. Or maybe, maybe it had come unexpectedly. Maybe she had finally gotten a step up in Titan's stupid little game. Princes were supposed to get the Princesses, not… Princesses.

A smile nearly graced her lips, until she remembered Michiru wasn't her's to begin with.

"However, he… I admit he came up to me earlier, just a tad bit suspicious…" Haruka could only imagine Titan's rough words and reactions and a familiar burst of angry fire started in her stomach. She kept her outward appearance blank as she took in the information. The man had been suspicious all along, hadn't he? Did he not trust his sister with anything?

Not that the blond said it wasn't a wise idea. Titan was right this time. She hated to say it but Titan was was right, and giving into that…. a slow breath went past her lips and she barely heard the sound of Michiru calling her name softly, breaking her out of her thoughts and making her realize the long silence she had caused for them. This only strengthened this; they had to end it. Or, she had to. She had to break away from Michiru. The thought pained but with those two people… _important _people, nonetheless…

"Haruka…" The masculine female choose to ignore the low whisper, the warmth of Michiru's hand on her shoulder making her body tense for the umpteenth time that day. She could practically feel those aqua orbs burning into her skin, cold and calculating, yet warm and pained at the same time. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed her gaze downward, watching blades of grass flick pointlessly in the mild wind near her feet. If Michiru noticed she didn't comment.

"Ruka…" Fingers started tracing little circles over taut skin, attempting to have the blond calm down at the least. Haruka bit her tongue to keep from saying anything, sharply snapping away from Michiru's grasp, turning away from her and retrieving her sword from the ground.

"That's why, okay?" She referenced the first words that started the entire conversation. They shouldn't hang around so much. She wanted to say something like, _'We can't,'_, but just what did that mean anyways? It sounded odd and awkward and… and _nice _because it sounded like the feelings were mutual.

Hah, she could only dream.

The gaze still didn't disappear though. It was still there, right on her back and _god_, when in the name of Uranus did Michiru become so persistent? "Haruka." Her own name was said yet again and said Uranian wondered if Michiru was growing tired of calling it out just yet. Perhaps is she did then this would be over already. Haruka snapped back up, turning swiftly to face the other, prepared to show her a fierce look that yelled, _'No!'._

It dropped as soon as she realized she was nearly nose to nose with Michiru.

"So that's why you're being so stubborn, then? Worry?" It was the first time Haruka heard Michiru's voice come out so low. The hint of agitation didn't go unnoticed, although Haruka couldn't do much but just stare, feeling Michiru's breath blowing against her face. Aqua eyebrows were tugged down in a look of distress and the blond drank it all in. The frustrated look beginning to cloud the aquanette's face, slowly, eyes twinkling with determination. "..Mm." She sounded out softly in something she couldn't even justify as a reply. Michiru seemed to ignore it, if anything.

"You'd have the right to," Michiru's words were a faint whisper in Haruka's ears, so quiet she strained to hear them regardless of the close distance. Unless it was the rush of her heart in her ears that caused the words to be inaudible. A hand – on her face now, how and when did it get there? – kept her face close, and the blond felt their noses touch and that shuddering breath she was holding in nearly escaped. The eyes watching her shone again with something she couldn't quite place, and the next words came, forced and pained. "They aren't entirely wrong."

Before the words could process correctly, their lips were already connected. She wasn't entirely sure who really started the kiss, but maybe, _maybe _it was Michiru, because Haruka had to stab her sword in the ground behind her and hold herself up to keep herself supported. She leaned on it, body swaying back slightly and Michiru seemed to follow. Michiru's palms were sweaty against Haruka's face as she held her there, although she didn't even need to.

It wasn't like Haruka was going anywhere, anyways.

It was something far too short that felt like forever to the blond. It hadn't even been much, just a rough press of their lips together that eventually toned down to a gentle touch. The Uranian only opened her eyes when she felt a shaky breath against her lips. "Michi…" She murmured quietly, a deep, slow breath leaving her lips. It had just been a simple peck and already she was breathless? Was that how much she'd been yearning for that? How much she'd truly wanted the artist? She found her own hands jolting up to stop Michiru's when they threatened to slide off of her face. Tears were pricking at the edges of Michiru's eyes and the tomboy leaned forward, this time her lips connecting with Michiru's cheek to calm her.

"I apologize," Michiru said and it still came as a shock to Haruka at the collected tone she still managed to maintain. Haruka only shook her head, already knowing what the apology was for as her mind slowly sunk into reality. Her forehead slid against Michiru's - and _now _she noticed their foreheads were connected - and at the reminder of their intimacy her heart skipped a few good beats. A part of her was concerned because, hell, she needed those. She took in a long breath through her nose, catching the scent of sea salt.

"Don't." Haruka found herself answering without much hesitation. "Don't." Her husky tone was gentle and she tightened her grasp on Michiru's hand, waiting patiently for said woman to collect herself. Sudden worry bubbled within her. Michiru might be doubting it, now. She could be realizing what he had done so wrong. _'Don't run,' _She couldn't help but think, gaze searching longingly in Michiru's eyes for any sign. _'Please, don't run.'_

She felt Michiru gently run her thumb against her cheek, before her hand wormed it's way out of her grasp. Her aqua gaze traveled to the side and she backed away, Haruka's heart dropped and-

"Escort me to my room, Ruka?"

The solider plucked her sword out of the ground with a nod.

**-0-**

The walk back to Michiru's quarters were just as silent as the walk to the training grounds had been. This time, though, the air was full of content, mingled with the contemplative feelings from both woman. This was wrong, they knew that it was. If they got caught the consequences would be great, and just on the topic of getting caught... that wouldn't be too hard. Others had already seemed to suspect them, and both knew this was only backing up their beliefs.

Only neither of them were sure they'd be able to push the other away, not now. A dangerous game, they were playing, and both felt fear from it. But the _thrill _was what brushed that off, along with the absolute need for each other. They both were rational enough to know that they should break it, that this wasn't smart nor was it a good idea to begin with. The only part was that... they knew they wouldn't be able to stop now.

Haruka stopped in front of the familiar door, staring as Michiru reached for the door knob. The door was opened, Michiru turning around to face her companion. She was met by a handsome smile from the blond and her breath caught in her throat for just a minute, making her struggle for the words she wanted to say. Haruka ended up speaking first, anyways.

"Good night, Princess."

Michiru might have complained about the formal name, yet she didn't want to, nor did she need to. It was said smoothly and lowly, making a shiver run down her back. Fond with just a touch of desire. "Mm, wait. Haruka." The aquanette stopped the taller one just before she had turned to leave. A blond eyebrow was raised and a smile danced across her lips, making Michiru's mood lift more. She then noticed that she had unconsciously grasped the lanky solider's wrist, and deciding to take advantage of that fact, she pulled the other down, the door frame hiding their kiss from view.

A rough shiver made Haruka's shoulder's jerk, the sudden kiss making her breath against the lips. It was fiercer then before, hesitation ebbing away to passion that Haruka honestly didn't know Michiru possessed. A whimper nearly escaped her when she felt Michiru's teeth suddenly bite at her lip softly, so she opened her lips in response, tilting her head. A low groan managed to make it's way into the kiss and just as soon as she felt that tongue in her mouth, it was gone. She ended up staring at a smiling Michiru, leaning against the door frame and staring at her in amusement.

Haruka straightened her back and Michiru spoke up again, softly. "I... see you tomorrow." A low chuckle left Haruka's lips and she leaned back, eyes sparkling with happiness that Michiru caught immediately.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

**-0-**

**A/N**: **And there you have it, guys! There was going to be way more in this chapter, instead of just these two making out. Er, making up. xD But then I noticed the word count was the typical word count for a chapter of this, so. I decided to save the next bits for later. c; It was really fun writing this chapter, honestly. At the beginning I struggled on how to start it off, but after that... wow, the motivation and need I had to finish this, haha. It was amazing. I chose to kind of write from Haruka's side, although it did occasionally slide back to Michiru's accidentally. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seeing as I really liked it. -heart- Okay, until next time guys. More will happen with these two I sweaaar. **


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I know that when you open this up, some of you are probably going to be really disappointed... and I feel guilty about that one, no lies there. So, firstly, I want ot apologize for the false alarm and about the fact that this is just one of your run-of-the-mill author's notes. I always feel like such a terrible person whenever I do this, but that's not the point. I want to get straight into what I mean to tell you guys, and why this note is here instead of another chapter of beautiful HaruMichi.**

**First of all, I want to thank everyone that's taken the time to review and read! And everyone who's watched the story, favorited and whatnot. You have no idea how absolutely shocked I was at all the amazing feedback I got. Heh, I gotta admit, thinking about it makes me kind of teary. Cheesy, isn't it? But seriously, when I see people being so happy and positive about my story... wow, that makes me feel.. wow. Like I really accomplished something, you know? And there were so many comments for last chapter I don't even know how to begin replying to all of them. On that note, I want to say one simple thing: I really love you guys for this. xD You have no idea how happy you've made me.**

**And, stemming from that, I want to apologize... again. I know I haven't updated in a few months, and believe me, I feel really bad about that! All these amazing people, reviewing, alerting and favoriting.. and I haven't even delivered as I promised I would. I honestly didn't mean to go on such a long break, but I ended up doing so. For some reason it's been hard to write the next chapter of this, and I know I can't really say "yeah I was busy" because we know that's not true. Which is pretty obvious, since I've been posting stories up and neglecting this one. But believe me when I say this... I am NOT giving up on this story. I love this piece to death, and I'm most certainly not going to abandon it, especially with all you amazing people out there who have been enjoying it. I'll never give up on this, nope. I just wanted to post this to reassure you guys of that.**

**So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to type up the next chapter, but I'm not going to post it quite yet. Just hold on, though. Because after I finish typing up the next chapter, I'm going to type out the chapter _after _that one... so that when I release the one that's due, if I get stuck again I can resort to using the next chapter I had pre-written. If not, then I'll continue on that route. That way, if I end up slacking or struggling again, I'll still have something for you guys just in case. **

**If that was TL;DR, then here's the gist of it. I'm not giving up on this story, ever, and I'm preparing the next _two _chapters for you guys. So just wait a little while longer, I promise I won't disappoint. **

**If you read through this entire thing, I want to say thank you and I'm sorry for not posting up a chapter and instead bombarding you with this. I seriously love every single one of you, and I hope I can keep you enjoying my story!**

**-Jer **


End file.
